Not So Easy
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she’s carrying his child? Not so Easy...Generation Two Now Included!Summary inside! [SakuxSasu, Sakuraxsasuke, sasusaku, sasuke sakura][Complete!]
1. Unexpected Reaction

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more…**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter One: Unexpected Reaction:-----:

Figuring out she loved him? Well that was Easy. Marrying him? That was just as easy. But now she sat in the bathroom staring at the stick in her hand. It was as plain as could be, except for the small blue dot on the front. Now Being a medic nin, she knew exactly what this meant. _'I'm pregnant…'_ She thought as she tossed it into the garbage can. It wasn't that bad, I mean she was nineteen, she and her husband were, well off, but she never thought it would happen so soon. Suddenly her alarm went off and she sighed.

"Come on Sakura pull yourself together!" She told herself. She pulled on her medic nin uniform and headed to the hospital. She had matured greatly over the years, and was a rival for the godaime herself. Her old sensei Kakashi, told her he thought she would surpass Tsunade-sama one day. She smiled and headed to work, wondering what she was going to tell everyone.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura only knew one person with that voice.

"Hello Naruto, what is the Rokudaime doing out here? Shouldn't you be busy with Hokage like things…" Nice one Sakura…you can't even form a sentence.

"Well I decided the papers on my desk could wait!" Naruto replied noticing Sakura's semi out of it look. "Say is anything wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Welll…errr…" Should she tell him? I mean he was her best friend… she could trust Naruto right? She walked closer to him and whispered in his ear as Naruto's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Sakura slapped her forehead. "Oh, sorry, so is it Sasuke-teme's?" Sakura's eyes widened as she punched him in the face.

"Of course it is, what do you take me for?" Sakura shouted as Naruto dearly wished he could retract his last statement. "He should be back today…" she said the tone of her voice going from pissed off to worried as Naruto smirked. After getting Sasuke back from Orochimaru it hadn't taken the Uchiha boy long to figure out his feelings for the pink haired princess, but he doubted that Sasuke would ever know how much Sakura truly worried about him.

"N-Naruto, the elders, w-want to speak with you," Hinata stated. She had become more open with Naruto, and didn't faint every time he talked to her. It took Naruto a long time to return her feelings though, but once he did, he never regretted it.

"Damn old people, anyways talk to you later Sakura-chan, and when Sasuke drops off his report I'll tell him to hurry his ass home," Naruto said waving as Sakura smiled and thanked him.

"Damn it, I'm going to be late!" She cried hurrying to the hospital. Sakura walked inside as the nurse Kamiko handed her a chart with an annoyed look on her face.

"Good luck with this one Sakura-dono," she said as Sakura read his chart. _'Great so basically this guy is a loud mouth asshole, what a great start to my work day'_ Sakura entered the room and could instantly smell the alcohol coming off of him. She then noticed the nail that was in his hand.

"Hello Sir, I'm doctor Uchiha, I'm going to take a look at that wound," Sakura stated getting close to the guy as she felt a hand on her ass.

"Hello, there, little lady," The guy stuttered out as Sakura clenched her fist and punched him in the jaw knocking him out cold. _'Now time to work'_ she thought pulling out the nail and stitching the wound back up. When she was done she smirked and walked back out, handing the chart to Kamiko. "Room 15 is going to need fresh bandages and a lot of aspirin." She stated, but before Kamiko could ask Sakura was already gone to her next patient.

"Hey billboard brow," Ino stated as Sakura smirked.

"Hello to you to Ino-pig!" She retorted as they both laughed. Ino realized that Sasuke would never love her, and that didn't matter since she was already married and pregnant with a husband of her own.

"Women are so troublesome," Shikamaru stated as Ino glared at him. Sakura just sighed and pulled out Ino's information.

"Well since you're in the second month of your third trimester, make sure you're extra careful, I'm not saying be over protective, just eat well, and exercise less ok?" Ino just nodded and Sakura stood up feeling light headed. "Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Ya fine, you guys have a good day," she stated as she walked to the lounge. Today was pretty quiet in the hospital. She pulled out a pad of paper and began to write.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked as Sakura froze and then began to laugh nervously.

"Me? I'm doing nothing, why would I be doing anything? I mean I'm never one to do anything"

"Sakura would you mind letting me see that paper?" Sakura sighed as she handed it to her sensei. "Why would you be calculating… Sakura are you?" Sakura just nodded and sighed. Great, the whole village would know before the father even did. "Congratulations, and based on this calculation your about two months along, meaning I'm booking you in for an ultrasound and check up" Tsunade sang as she walked outside the door.

"Tsunade-sama, you can be really odd sometimes…" Sakura stated. She just wanted the day to be over… _'Sasuke…'_

:----:

"Seriously Uchiha, what's the hurry?" Kiba shouted as Sasuke ignored him. "Stubborn jack ass" Sasuke just smirked and continued running at full speed. All he wanted was to get home and hold Sakura. He rolled his eyes though at the fact he would have to stop at the Hokage's office and drop off his report. _'Baka Naruto…'_ he thought seeing the village come into view.

"Ah, the great Sasuke Uchiha has returned," Naruto said laughing. "So where's my report?" Sasuke handed him the book as he sighed.

"I don't understand why you need reports anyways…it's not like you read them." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"True, true, but I need to make it look like I do something," Naruto said laughing.

"Dobe!" Sasuke smirked. Over the years he and Naruto had ended up becoming really great friends…even if they still acted like rivals.

"Oh that's right, Sasuke-teme you should hurry home, Sakura-chan…" Before Naruto could finish Sasuke was out the door worrying his ass off for his wife. This mission was only a small two day one, yet he hated not being there to protect her even though he knew she could handle herself.

"Sakura!" He called running into the house as Sakura walked to greet him. He ran and hugged her as Sakura smirked.

"Worried were we?" she asked as Sasuke buried his nose into her hair inhaling her scent.

"Do you even need to ask Sakura-tenshi…" Sasuke was cut off as Sakura kissed him. Sasuke smirked with his eyes and made the kiss more passionate, it would have led to other things had Sakura not stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun I need to tell you something," she said as Sasuke smirked. Now when she called him that it was a turn on instead of a turn off. "You might want to sit…" he raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Ok, well, ummm, you see…"

"Sakura?"

"I'm pregnant…" Suddenly a loud thump was heard as Sasuke fainted and hit the floor causing Sakura to laugh a little. "Well that was an unexpected reaction" she said helping him.

:----:

**A/N: Please Review….and tell me what u think….**


	2. How Troublesome

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor…**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Two: How Troublesome :-----:

"Sasuke…Sasuke…UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke finally opened his eyes. Why did the back of his head hurt so much? Sakura helped him sit up and as soon as he was sitting down, the second last statement Sakura made came back into mind. _'I'm pregnant…'_

"You…Me…Parents…Father…Wow…" Sasuke muttered as Sakura smirked.

"Glad to know I married a vegetable"

"Ok that was just mean," Sasuke stated. "I didn't think it was something so big, I mean for a second I thought I forgot our anniversary again… I mean sooo when did you find out?"

"This morning…I mean I just thought it was a cold, but that never crossed my mind. Well I guess since I'm a medical ninja seeing that all the time in others made me forget about myself" Sakura stated as she walked into the kitchen. Sasuke followed and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was work?" He asked burying his face in her hair. He could feel Sakura growl as she frowned but then smiled.

"Well this asshole grabbed my ass," Sakura stated as it was Sasuke's turn to tense up. "But he should be waking from the comatose in about five years" Sasuke smirked as she turned around so their noses were almost touching. "You know why don't we invite Naruto and Ino over?"

"The dobe, and the once Uchiha Sasuke fangirl?" Sasuke stated as he shrugged. "Why not" Sakura just squealed…ok so she still had some teenager like qualities, and headed to the phone to call her friends. "Say how are we going to break it to the dobe, and over reactive girl?"

"Well Ino might be a problem, but as for Naruto…" Sakura stated as Sasuke looked at her funny. "You see I ran into Naruto-kun this morning and well…I kinda sorta…told him" She stated her voice getting lower by the end.

"You mean the hyperactive knuckle head hokage baka found out before me?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded. "That makes me feel good" he said sarcastically as Sakura smirked and pressed her lips close to his ear.

"Well I'll have you know that I know a secret you don't know and if you're good maybe I'll tell you," Sakura said seductively as Sasuke nearly melted. "You're such a pushover" she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. They pulled away and just as Sasuke was about to return the favor the doorbell rang. _'Nice timing, loser'_

"Sakura-chan? What's taking you so long to get to the door? Are you sure you and Sasuke should be doing that in your condition?" Now normally Sakura wouldn't have blushed, except for the fact that he was shouting it to the entire neighborhood. Sakura just opened the door to see a blonde haired hokage and a black haired, shy kunoichi.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, come on in," she stated as the two entered the house. Hinata just smiled and walked in as they followed Sakura to the living room.

"So Sasuke-teme, how does it feel to find out you're going to be a father?" Hinata just turned to Sakura surprised as Sasuke smirked.

"Pretty good considering it also means I got laid" Hinata blushed furiously as Sakura slugged him in the arm, which hurt.

"Sasuke, be quiet, besides, you may try to act cool, but I saw you faint remember," Sakura retorted as Naruto burst out laughing.

"Shut it dobe!" Sasuke warned as he glared at the hokage. Just then there was another knock on the door. "Come in" Sasuke shouted, even though his tone wasn't a welcoming one.

"Sakura? You there? Damn it, I can't bend over enough to even untie my shoes," Ino cried as she finally kicked her shoes off her feet. "Hurry up Shikamaru!" Shikamaru just sighed and walked in closing the door. Having a pregnant wife who was eight months along was…troublesome.

"Say Ino, what do you think about Sakura-san and Uchiha-teme having a kid?" Naruto blabbered as Sakura and Sasuke both sweat dropped and Ino's jaw hit the floor. She quickly rushed over to sakura and looked her in the eye.

"You mean to tell me, that you never told me, I mean I saw you today and everything, I can't believe that I was last to find out," Ino whined as Shikamaru smirked.

"Keh, at least you found out, I mean I'm the father and I didn't find out until second last," Sasuke joined in the complaining.

"Will both of you please be quiet your giving me a headache," Sakura stated as Ino laughed.

"So when are you going to tell your mom Sakura?" Ino said as Sakura's eyes widended. She had completely forgotten about her mother. "I'll give you a hint, make sure she's sitting down. When my mom found out she fainted and my dad threatened to castrate poor Shikamaru, isn't that right honey?"

"Ya beware Uchiha, it was a drag," Shikamaru stated remembering the horrifying ordeal.

"Ya well Sasuke won't have to worry since my dad died four years ago," she stated as Sasuke looked at her with sympathy. "Anyways enough with the sad things, how's the flower shop holding up?"

"Well it's good, but I can't wait to do regular missions, or at least move. I feel like a beached whale, in fact I may be even more lazy than Shikamaru," Ino admitted.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on sweetie you know it's true." Shikamaru just mumbled some incoherent words as Ino laughed.

"So what are your plans? I mean the crazy hokage is going to have to cut back on your missions too, and the hospital…" Ino started before Sakura interrupted her.

"I know what I can and can't do, but I won't stop working at the hospital when I'm only two months along…"

"I will not allow you on any missions though," This time Naruto interrupted. "Besides if something happened to you on one of those missions the teme over there would fry my ass with his Katon gokyakku jutsu."

"Hn" Sasuke stated as Sakura smirked.

The six friends talked about random things, like what Ino was going to name the baby? If the baby was going to be a lazy ass or a hyperactive child? If Naruto and Hinata were ever going to get married which of course earned a crimson blush from the kunoichi. Soon however the talking died down and it was starting to get late.

"Well we had better be going, those senile old people will give me a hard time if I'm not at work on time," Naruto stated as he and Hinata walked to the door.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Hinata said without a single stutter.

"By teme!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke glared at the nearest person which happened to be Shikamaru.

"Well we should probably get going too, it takes us twice as long to get anywhere now," Shikamaru said as Sakura slapped her forehead and Sasuke actually winced.

"What do you mean by that?"

"W-well I, uhhhh," Shikamaru began as Ino growled and stood up.

"If you think your getting any after this baby is born forget it!" Ino cried as she slammed the door.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru stated as he followed her. Sakura just laughed and laid down on the couch as Sasuke held her close to him.

"I'll give you a tip Sasuke, never insult a pregnant woman," Sakura said as Sasuke brushed his lips over hers.

"You're annoying…"

"But that's why you love me!" Sakura stated as the two fell asleep on the couch, as happy as could be.

:----:

**A/N: Hokay, so I know that some people thought the story was a little OOC, but that makes it funny, and Sasuke's a lot more open with just Sakura because well, he did marry her, and he does love her so ya. And besides that thank you so much for all the reviews I received I think that's a record for me, thirteen reviews on one chapter? But Anyways please continue telling me what you think,,,,xoEnviousLust**


	3. It's a Surprise

**3Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor…and perhaps drama?**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Three: It's A Surprise :-----:

Sakura found herself in an extremely comfortable position as she was propped up against the one she loved. She tried to get up only to feel her lovers arms tighten around her. _'Well so much for that idea'_ "Sasuke…please let go of me…" Sasuke only grumbled in response as Sakura began stroking his hair. "Come on Sasuke, I need to make breakfast before you have to go on that mission" Once again he grumbled but this time, he let the grip he had on his wife fall. "Why thank you!" she stated and headed to the kitchen.

"What do I make?" she thought out loud as she looked through the fridge. "Pickles, eggs, tomatoes, cucumbers, more tomatoes, milk, orange juice, ketchup, tomatoes, kiwi's and strawberries…oh and more tomatoes….how great. Seriously the people of the village must think I'm nuts, well at least if they saw my refrigerators contents they would." She pulled out some eggs and began cooking adding a few tomatoes here and there since, well needless to say, they weren't short on that vegetable. She could hear footsteps behind her and only smirked as she put the egg and tomato omelets on the table.

"Thanks tenshi," Sasuke stated as he looked at the food. Sakura was not only an outstanding kunoichi but she was also an amazing cook. Sakura smiled as Sasuke's words hit her ears. She took a bite of the omelet and suddenly in the blink of an eye she was in the bathroom. "Sakura? Are you ok?" he called chasing after her only to find her curled over the toilet. He held back her hair as she sighed, she began furiously brushing her teeth which made Sasuke laugh. "Just think koi, only what, six or seven more months?" At this he received a hard glare as Sakura smirked.

"You just better hope it's not the tomatoes I can't eat," she stated as Sasuke faltered. Without tomatoes what would the Uchiha man eat? "Anyways you better go finish eating I'll come down once I'm done getting ready" Sasuke just nodded and watched as she walked to the bedroom. Sakura hoped into the shower and let the water rush over her body. She looked down and noticed the small difference in her normally flat stomach and smiled. Unaware of anything besides her stomach. She didn't notice a raven haired shinobi join her.

"I can't believe the dobe is sending me on a mission," Sasuke muttered as Sakura turned around and planted a kiss lightly on his lips. "Damn konohagakure for being short on jounin shinobi"

"Who's it with?' she asked as she finished washing her hair.

"Neji and Shino…" he muttered as Sakura laughed and jumped out of the shower and decided to wear a light blue kimono with sakura flowers on it. "You look beautiful" he stated as Sakura smiled.

"I'm not on medic duty today, but I still want to go and visit Ari, her condition is worsening and I can't seem to find a way to cure it," Sakura said with sadness in her voice. Sasuke just held her close and told her that he had faith in her.

"Sorry koi, but it seems my mission is about to start, I should be back in a week maximum," he said as Sakura hugged him even tighter.

"Promise me you'll be safe?" Sasuke just nodded and kissed her goodbye as Sakura locked the door of the house and headed to the hospital. As she walked in Kamiko gave her a weird look as Sakura smiled. "I'm just here to check on Ari, according to the notes I'm off today" Kamiko just nodded and then looked at Sakura's stomach. "Not you to"

"Hey it's not my fault, you're all Tsunade-sama talks about nowadways. And besides I'm a medic nin to ya know so I do notice things" Sakura just laughed and walked towards the cancer wing of the hospital. She walked into the room as she saw the girl in question sleeping. Sakura was about to leave when the young girls eyes fluttered open.

"Uchiha-sensei?" she asked as Sakura gave her a soft smile.

"Hey there kiddo, anything changed?" Sakura asked as Ari shook her head. She was one of the few shinobi who suffered from leukemia which was still incurable. They talked for a good hour before Sakura noticed the patients eyes begin to droop. "Listen Ari-chan, get some rest ok?" she just nodded and Sakura walked out the door and straight into someone. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hey there Sakura" Sakura just raised an eyebrow as Kakashi scratched the back of his head.. "Well Sasuke asked me to watch you…"

"That baka," Sakura said lovingly as she headed into the staff room and looked in the cupboards. She pulled out the peanut butter and crackers and then the pepper as Kakashi looked at her. "Damn pregnant cravings…"

"Pregnant?" Kakashi asked as Sakura looked shocked. Kakashi was obviously one of the few people who didn't hear the big news…which only meant that in T minus 90 seconds the entire village would know that the Uchiha clan was about to be restored.

:----:2 weeks later:----:

Sasuke had returned home from his mission with only a few small bruises and scrapes, nothing a band-aid couldn't handle. Sakura's stomach was slowly but surely becoming more swollen with each passing week which brought a smile to Sasuke's face, however realizing the house they were now at, caused his palms to sweat. "Do we have to do this?" he asked as Sakura sighed.

"Listen I can't hide the fact for long, and she's my mother, she has a right to know she's a grandmother," Sakura stated as she walked inside and Sasuke unwillingly followed. "Mother are you here?"

"Sakura? Is that you?" she just hugged Sakura and gave Sasuke a loving look. "What brings my baby here?" Sakura remembered Ino's advice and made sure her mother was sitting down for this one.

"Listen mom I think you should sit down," Sakura stated as Miss. Haruno nodded and planted herself in a chair looking between Sasuke and Sakura trying to find an answer. "Well mom, we're…or well I guess I'm pregnant" _'Good, I didn't have to say anything'_ Sasuke thought as Ms. Haruno sat there for a few moments before jumping up and squealing with her daughter.

"Darling that's wonderful, congratulations to you to Sasuke," she said offering her son in law a kind smile. "So how long?"

"I'm at about two and a half months, but I go for my first ultrasound tomorrow to get an estimation," Sakura replied as Miss. Haruno nodded. "Don't worry mom, I'll phone you right after I promise" The family sat there talking, well it was mostly Sakura and her mother however Sasuke would add the odd "hn" and "Aa". Sasuke actually really like Sakura's mother, she was always so kind to him, and never once had she doubted his love for Sakura like many other villagers after his return from Orochimaru. It was getting late so the Uchiha's decided it was time to head for home. "See you later mother"

"Goodbye Sakura, goodbye Sasuke" It was beautiful night not to cold in fact it was just perfect. Not wanting to go home right yet Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, could we walk around for a bit?" Sasuke nodded and the two began to walk the trail until Sakura came across a certain bench that held a certain memory.

"Sakura what's wrong?' he asked immediately in a caring way.

"I remember, the day when you went to leave with Orochimaru, I met you here. I was so confused and then it hit me that you were leaving the village, and I didn't know what to do. So I confessed my love for you but when I looked up you were behind me saying thank you then you knocked me out and laid me on that bench" Sasuke could tell she had tears in her eyes so he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'll never leave you again Sakura, that I can promise you," he said softly into her hair as Sakura hugged him tighter.

"Thank you"

The two walked home and Sakura crawled into bed while Sasuke went to the washroom. When he returned he found his tenshi sleeping and smirked. She was so beautiful even when she was sleeping. He joined her under the covers and pulled her too him, wrapping his arms around her semi-swollen abdomen and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"Sasuke hurry we're going to be late," Sakura shouted as Sasuke muttered an I'm coming. He may not sound like it at seven thirty in the morning but he was extremely excited about Sakura's ultrasound. He rushed downstairs and put on his sandals and he and Sakura began to make their way to the hospital. "Say Sasuke do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I just want a healthy happy kid, but a little girl would be really cute," Sasuke stated as Sakura linked there arms and walked inside.

"Oh hey Sakura you're in room 214," Kamiko said as Sakura nodded and headed to the room with Sasuke following. Sakura changed into a gown and sat on the bed as she waited for the doctor to walk through the room.

"So how's my favorite apprentice doing?' Tsunade asked as she walked through the door as Sasuke looked shocked.

"So you're my doctor?"

"Of course, I don't trust anyone else taking care of you," she stated as she began to squirt a cold jelly like substance on Sakura's stomach. "Ok now let's check things out" Suddenly a picture shoed up on the screen as Sakura's eyes widened. There almost in front of her was her baby. But knowing this she smirked evilly, _'I know what sex it is, perhaps we will keep it a surprise from daddy'_ she thought.

"Ok the baby looks fine and healthy," Tsunade said. "I'm going to put the estimate at around November 20th," Tsunade stated as Sakura nodded. "Well I want you back here in a month for another check up so I'll book your appointment, goodbye Sakura-san"

"So I know that you know weather it's a boy or a girl, and since I'm the father I think I should know," Sasuke stated as Sakura put her cloths back on. She just walked up and kissed him smirking.

"It's a surprise…"

:----:

**A/N: Ok please don't kill me over the fact it's short, im having computer malfunctions and wont have my own computer back for a month so I'm borrowing my sisters, so please don't flame me over shortness, but still continue to revioew because they make me want to update even more...PS the next chapter will be longer and don't worry, i have no plans on ending this story soon...xoEnviousLust**


	4. Revealed

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor…**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Four: Secret Revealed:-----:

Sasuke Uchiha, the only man ever known to escape Orochimaru. The sole heir to the Uchiha clan empire, one of the top shinobi alive, he was a man who could handle anything…right? Well obviously they never took into consideration being married to a wife who was now in her third month.

"I'll take sake," Sasuke said as he sat with Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru at the bar.

"Rough night?" Naruto knew that Sasuke only drank when he was totally fed up with something.

"You're telling me, first it was 'Sasuke can you get me this? Sasuke I don't want it anymore…Sasuke I love you! Sasuke I hate your guts!" Sasuke said mimicking Sakura in a high pitched tone. "I can't take it anymore!"

"See I warned you it would be troublesome," Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at home with Ino? What if she goes into labor? She's supposed to be in labor within the next few days…" Kiba said. Shikamaru just nodded telling everyone she still had three weeks to go and sipped his sake.

"So who's protecting Sakura and Ino since you're here?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke shrugged.

"They're at our house, together…with a repelling jutsu, so they'll be fine," Shikamaru stated.

"Isn't that more like house arrest?" Kiba asked.

"In their case it's called Protecting my overemotional pregnant wife," Naruto muttered.

:----:

"Say Ino have you and Shikamaru thought about what you're going to name you're beautiful boy or girl?" Sakura asked. She didn't want the sex of her or Ino's children to slip so she was very careful.

"Well if it was a boy we we're thinking Shikino and if it's a girl we're not sure," she winced as the child kicked her. "I do have a good feeling it's going to be a boy, though, I do want the labor part and the kick my mom in the stomach part to be over ," she glared at her large stomach.

"Say Ino…did Shikamaru start acting strange when you told him?" Sakura asked as Ino looked at her.

"Well it depends what you mean by strange…" Ino stated as Sakura blushed.

"Well, you, see…" she said like a robot.

"It's the sex isn't it?" Ino said shaking her head. Sakura nodded and laughed at her own embarrassment.

"I know I can until I'm eight months along and all but lately Sasuke has been avoiding me when we sleep, he barely kisses me anymore…" she stated sadly. Ino just looked at her with sympathy.

"Why don't you try talking to him Sakura, he may be quiet and controlled when we're around, but he'll open up to you," Ino suggested as Sakura nodded. "Ouch!" Ino cried as she wrapped her hands around her stomach. "That kick hurt more than the rest of them," she thought out loud as Sakura's eyes widened. "Shit…" Ino said as Sakura helped her up.

"Dam them and their jutsu's," she thought as she released the spell concealing the house. Thank god they were only a block away from the hospital.

"I…n-need…Shika…Shikamaru!" Ino cried as she crouched over in pain. Sakura just sighed as they walked into the hospital.

"Kamiko, she's in labor, get her to a room," Sakura said as Kamiko took her place. "Don't worry Ino, I'll get Shikamaru" Ino could only nod as Sakura ran to the phone. _'If my assumption is correct then they should be…'_

:----:

"Is there a Shikamaru Nara here?" The bar tender asked as Shikamaru lazily walked over to him. "There's someone on the phone for you" Shikamaru took the phone and pressed it to his ear as a lazy hello escaped is lips.

"SHIKAMARU NARA GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW! INO'S IN LABOR AND SHE WON'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU!" Shikamaru dropped the phone and dashed out of the bar leaving everyone confused until Sasuke clued in.

"We need to go…"

"Go where?' Naruto asked dumbly as Kiba shook his head.

"To the Ichiraku ramen hut, baka, we need to get to the hospital…" Kiba stated as Naruto continued to think. _'Why would we need to go to the hospital, I mean Shika…'_

"Ooooooh," Naruto stated as they all followed Shikamaru to the hospital.

:----:

"We're looking for Ino Nara's room?" Sasuke asked as Kamiko looked at him.

"Sakura should be waiting for you at room 512 ok?" Sasuke just nodded as Naruto and Kiba followed him up five floors. Sure enough Sakura was sitting their waiting. "I thought you were their doctor?" Sasuke asked as he gave Sakura a light kiss on the lips. He pulled away so suddenly that Sakura almost winced, however the kunoichi brushed it off and smiled.

"Tsunade-sama and Shizune-dono are the one's taking over, I was only a temporary doctor when Tsunade couldn't' make it in" Suddenly threats involving many vulgar words including castrate, rusty, nail, and you were made as the three guys winced and Sakura laughed. She had seen this many a time, and knew that, that was just Ino's pain talking for her.

"Sakura-san!" They heard the soft cry come from Hinata who was followed by Tenten and Neji.

"Sorry we're late, someone wouldn't listen to me," Tenten almost growled at Neji.

"Well sorry, we made it didn't we," Neji through back at her. Tenten scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest as Naruto smiled.

"Well the gang is all here!" Suddenly the loud sound of the hospital cart falling over was heard as Sakura sweat dropped.

"Well not quite," she stated as suddenly a man walked through the door. This said man was wearing a Jounin vest, a green spandex jumpsuit and had two caterpillars for eyebrows…that's right is was Konoha's number one youthful spirit Rock Lee!

"So is it a girl or a boy?" he asked instantly as Sakura sighed.

"Lee, I called you five minutes ago, and babies can take up to and longer than eighteen hours to be birthed," Sakura stated plainly as Lee mouthed an 'O'. Sasuke was looking at Sakura and noticed the troubled look she harbored in her eyes, since he was a master of reading people's emotions. He thought about it, but couldn't come up with a reason so he made the plan to ask her tonight.

After three hours Tsunade and Shizune came out and told them that they could go and see the happy family. Sakura smiled happily as she walked into the room to find her best friend, her best friends husband, and their new baby girl.

"She's adorable," Sakura said as she stole the child from Ino and held it close to her.

"Thanks," Ino replied tiredly.

"So what's the kids name?" Neji asked as Tenten glared at him again. There was no doubt that when they got home he would be sleeping on the couch.

"Her name's Kaname," Shikamaru stated and for once there was no drowsy and lazy tone in his response, but a tone filled with overwhelming happiness and joy.

Sakura handed the baby to her dad and then they left the room to give the new family some privacy. On the walk home, an awkward silence hovered over them. The minute they got through the door of the house Sasuke, the man who was the king of silence couldn't take it anymore. "Sakura what's wrong?" He asked as Sakura looked at the ground. "I can't fix what I've been doing wrong if you don't tell me?"

"It's not you though, it's me," Sakura stated as Sasuke looked at her. He embraced her, pulling her body close to his as he took in her scent.

"Come on tenshi, what's wrong?" Deciding it would make matters worse to beat around the bush Sakura cam straight out with it.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke was taking a back by this question, however once he regained his composure he kissed her hard on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as Sakura smiled at him. "But why would you even think I don't love you?" Sakura just flushed from embarrassment a she began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Well I don't know, it's just lately it feels like you've been avoiding me and it just made me wonder. I don't know maybe it's all in my head, or maybe it's these damn pregnancy hormones or…"

"Sakura babe, your rambling," Sasuke stated as he placed a finger on Sakura's lips silencing her. "But the reason I wasn't doing that much to you, was because I don't want you to become you know… 'frustrated'" Sakura just laughed and whispered into Sasuke's ears as a conspicuous smirk came across his face. "So that was the secret you were keeping from me?"

"Damn straight," Sakura said as Sasuke placed a hand on her semi-swollen stomach. "Say Sasuke-kun, why is it that you want a girl? I mean I thought you would want a boy to take on the heir and role of top Uchiha and all that"

"Growing up I learned first hand what it was like to try and impress your father. In fact I lived for it, it consumed me, I guess I just don't want my child to end up like that. Not that I'm saying I would like a boy less than a girl, either is enough to make me smile Sakura just looked up and him with a sexy smirk in her eye.

"Wanna test out my little secret?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sasuke replied as they headed to the bedroom…

:----:

**A/N: Hokay, so I think this one was longer but I'm not sure…so ya and I did end up getting my computer back so I can update! Woot Woot. Also in a chapter coming up expect it to only be review replies since I'm getting so many awesome reviews from awesome people, I'm just going to answer them all at once, so if you have some important questions ask away. So I'm looking forward to more reviews sayonara! xoEnviousLust**


	5. Replying 1

**EnviousLust: Well hello my dear reviewers…might I thank you all for you're kind and awesome reviews so far. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. So basically the plot line for this story is going to end up taking a twist lol but it should still be awesome…not to much drama…lately I've been cutting down on the humor a bit for the more serious part of the story….but it's all part of my plan.**

**Sasuke: You don't have a plan…You're lying….**

**EnviousLust: Hey Who's the author here? (Makes him and Rock Lee Kiss) O.o**

**Sasuke: Pure Evil…. Anyways while the author molests Naruto…I shall reply to your reviews…**

UchihaSakuraXItachi**: Thanks For You're Reviews, however squealing is not a way to make me happy…stupid fangirl…. Hn. **

**EnviousLust: Hey! I get to reply…I wrote the story…bastard….**

**Sasuke: (Cowers in fear…yes that's right…cowers….) Fine..**

**EnviousLust: Fine as I was saying Ahem…**

UchihaSakuraXItachi**: Thanks for all the reviews you give me…and your obsessive giggling makes me want to write more so please don't stop. It's cool that Kaname is your friends roleplay name…My Alter Ego is named Alex…Whoops Said to much….**

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Thanks for the squeal….I think….Anways you'll be happy to know that in the next couple of chapters….overwhelming fluff will suffocate all readers…**

WhiskerzCutie:**Yes Ino's Baby was exciting for all of us…including me…I didn't expect to put that so early but when a women's eight months along it would take an army of ninja's just to stop her…. Thanks for the review!**

TamerofDragons: **Don't worry the update is on the way…Believe it!**

**Naruto: (Gasp) O.O**

**EnviousLust: I don't own that catch phrase…**

The-Raven-Girl: **The Update Is On It's Way!**

isrocks: **More? Well If More Is What You Want More Is what you'll get! Well…soon…**

KunoichiruleALL: **Yes it is 'sweet' isn't it lol….in my opinion it's better than sugar packets and chocolate pudding lol….thanks for the review**

Inu Youkai Yume: **You may regret it…However it's something every human does…Now You see the man…**

**Sasuke: Gah, not the birds and the bee's talk….**

**All Naruto Characters: RUN FOR IT!**

**EnviousLust: Well I think that gave it away…Next Review…**

TroublesomeShikamaru: **Oh Believe me those chapters are a coming…**

asuka02redeva: Domo Arigatou tomodachi (Thanks very much my friend)

Alucius: **Lol, well I was a little disappointed at lack of awesome-ness in Ino's labor…so I'll make Sakura's double awesome lol and I'll make it extra crazy for you!**

SadowKitty: **Your OC seems cool Mines named Arissana…she's pretty sweet and we should have a victory dance off some day lol…**

Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama: **Thanks for liking the plot line and the babies…but then again my plot line is full of sparkles…..anyone will fall for them lol**

-gothic ninja-:** Thanks for thinking it's funny. I will admit I've been slacking off though….**

Sirona of Arabia: **The Update Is A Coming!**

**So In Closing I would like to thank you all for reviewing and the next chapter will be out soon…meanwhile if u love humor…may I suggest the Naruto abridged series? It is created by vegeta3986 and MasakoX they're brilliant…also the yugioh abridged series created by Littlekuriboh….man that guy is even more awesome… Anways check em out! (Take Out the Spaces!)**

**www.dailymotion .com****/MasakoX/video/x1es8ynaruto-the-abridged-series-episode**

**http://www.dailymotion**** .com/LittleKuriboh/video/x1f6qoygo-the-abridged-series-episode-one**

**Hokay XoEnviousLust is out!**


	6. A Mission

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor…**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Five: A Mission:-----:

:----: One Month Later:----:

Naruto sat at his desk almost at the point of ripping his yellow hair from his skull. _'Stupid jiji and Baa-chan…I don't know how you guys did it…'_ Naruto said as he felt a presence sit beside him. "Naruto?" he jumped a little bit but soon relaxed. "What's troubling you"

"Sorry Hinata, didn't notice you come in," He said smiling softly at her as she blushed. He would never get over the fact that even after dating for three years she was still so shy. "But to answer your question, many things are. Our ANBU squad was attacked on a mission and nobody who can go is good enough to help except two people, Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san. But Tsunade-sama isn't as enthusiastic about missions and Sakura is pregnant meaning the teme would end up hurting me and…" Hinata just placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Why don't you just send Sakura-san and Sasuke-dono together?" Naruto sat there still as a log when suddenly he jumped up.

"I know! What if I send Sakura-san and Sasuke-teme together?" Hinata could only laugh at his foolishness.

"That's a great idea…"

:----:

"No way in hell!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura rolled her eyes, this situation was getting no where. "Who the hell does that dobe think he is, I mean you're pregnant, what kind of asshole sends someone who's pregnant to heal a bunch of sorry ass ANBU members…"

"Sasuke-kun listen, Naruto-kun isn't sending me alone, he's sending me with a certain sannin. He's brave, loyal, smart and…"

"If you're talking about that ero-sennin…"

"No baka, with you. Naruto knows you'd murder his hokage ass, so he sent me with you to go to those ANBU members," Noticing Sasuke still wasn't convinced Sakura sighed. "I'm barely showing and with a Jounin vest on you won't even be able to tell. And it's not like we're going to be involved, we're setting up a safe point where I can heal without being a part of the battle. Please Sasuke…if not to help our village then for me?" _'Dammit she's using the if you love me you'll do this line…and to mess with a pregnant women with super human strength probably isn't a good plan..'_

"We'll go, but I'm going to follow you everywhere" Sakura's eyes grew as she kissed him hard on the lips. "When do we leave?" Sasuke muttered against her lips as Sakura pulled away.

"Tonight…so we had better get ready…" she stated as she ran to the bathroom and Sasuke sighed. Oh how he was happy that men could never get pregnant…. Sasuke and Sakura packed everything and put on their Jounin outfits and looked at each other smirking. It had been a while since they had done a mission together so this was going to be fun.

"So should we go then?" Sakura saw the darkness over taking the land and nodded as the two left Konoha with no one following them.

They ran to the outskirts of the fire country and decided to walk since Sakura was starting to feel tired. Every once and a while Sasuke would ask her if she was ok, and though Sakura knew he had only her and the baby's best interest at heart…it was freakin annoying. "Sakura you hear that?" Sasuke whispered his hand reaching for a kunai.

"Yep, but they have very low chakra…just your common bandits…"

"Give us your money pathetic ninja!" One shouted as Sakura raised an eyebrow and Sasuke smirked.

"Ya you heard us, hand it over!" Sakura just smiled as she flicked the tree beside her causing it to turn to nothing but splinters.

"You were saying?" she stated as they ran off with their tails between their legs.

"That was hot," Sasuke said as Sakura shrugged and the two continued walking.

:----:

"All right girls, we have three days to pull this together," Ino stated as Tenten, Hinata and Sakura's mother smiled and nodded. "Sakura is going to get the best baby shower Konoha has ever seen all right!"

"Of course!" Tenten stated as they began to write down their ideas as the men were in the living room, Shikamaru looking after Kaname.

"She's really grown in the past month eh Shikamaru," Naruto stated as Kaname slept soundly in Shikamaru's arms.

"You know, if she turns out like every other girl…we had better hope Sasuke doesn't have a boy…" Neji stated as Naruto scoffed.

"Ya, the entire village will be another group of Uchiha fan girls," Naruto said remembering the time he had accidentally kissed Sasuke and blushed. "Rabid fan girls…."

"You think sending them on that mission was a good idea?" Shikamaru asked as Kaname cooed in her sleep.

"It's not a difficult one, besides the village really is in desperate need of shinobi…come on Shikamaru get producing, at least we know you and Ino will have the ability to make decent shinobi!" Naruto said laughing as Neji hit him

"How about this oh great Hokage-sama, I'll have another kid when you ask Hinata-san to get married," Shikamaru retorted earning a blush from the said Hokage. "My point exactly"

"Shut up Nara," Naruto mumbled as Ino, Ms. Haruno, Tenten and Hinata walked in.

"Well I think we've got it all planned out," Ino said taking her daughter from Shikamaru. "Sakura's going to be so happy!"

"Ya, and to think, that kid is going to have two sannin parents…he or she'll be famous," Tenten said as Neji rolled his eyes.

"But not as famous as me, Uzumaki Naruto Hok…"

"The Baka ramen loving Hokage," Shikamaru said as Naruto nodded.

"Ya the baka ramen loving... hey wait a minute…."

:----:

"Not to much farther Sakura," Sasuke said as Sakura nodded following closely behind. When they reached the said location they instantly felt that something wasn't right.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Sasuke tried to find a single presence.

"Something's not right…"

"Well thanks captain obvious," Sakura stated as Sasuke sighed, now was not the time for a mood swing. Suddenly the body of one of the ANBU members was thrown towards them as Sakura took a step back to avoid it hitting her. "A trap…"

"Shit!" Sasuke said as a two dark figures walked out of the tree's.

"Hey Uchiha, I found them, hmph!" One of the ninja's clad in a black cloak with red clouds said.

"Nice job Deidara," the other figure said as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Oh fuck!"

:----:

**A/N: Ahhhhh shortness, gasp for cliffhanger…o well reviews equals faster update…well normally, unless a band of pirates decide to kidnap me to try and steal the knowledge of a ninja…however please review xoEnviousLust**

**PS- Tenshi means Angel! Baka means idiot or fool!**


	7. It Wasn’t Me

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Six: It Wasn't Me:-----:

Sasuke gripped his kunai tighter as Sakura held her calm demeanor even if she was freaking out on the inside. Itachi just smirked as did Deidara as Itachi did nothing but raised his hands up as in…surrender? "What in the holy fuck is going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"We need to talk…foolish little brother…"

:----:

"Say Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata turned to look at him. "Are you hungry?" Before the kunoichi could answer her stomach growled, Hinata blushed furiously as Naruto laughed. "I'll take that as a yes" Hinata couldn't answer but just shook her head as they walked to the most expensive restaurant in all of Konoha. _'Normally he would take me to the Ichiraku ramen hut…I wonder what's going on?'_ she thought.

"Ah Hokage-sama, we were expecting you" _Expecting Naruto-kun? This is really weird…'_ "We have a special spot held for you"

"Awesome…" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and intertwined their fingers. When they reached the table Hinata sat down on the opposite side of Naruto resembling the color of a tomato. "Say Hinata what would you like? You can order anything" Hinata just opened her menu when her eyes grew to be the size of saucers…they were right about this being expensive.

"Ummm, N-Naruto-kun, I'm not really all that hungry anymore," Hinata stated as Naruto smirked.

"Oh come on, today is a special day…and I know you're starving Hinata," Naruto told her as Hinata gulped and looked back at the choices. Just then the server walked towards them.

"What would you like to order?"

"I'll get the biggest bowl of beef ramen you have…Hinata?"

"I'll get the oden…" she said barely above a whisper. The waiter just nodded and left as Naruto looked at Hinata. _'When should I do it? I mean what if she says no…no! I won't doubt it…but her father warned me that if I didn't make her happy he would make sure I couldn't reproduce…oh how I fear the Hyuuga clan I mean…'_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as Naruto was snapped from his thoughts. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" _'Oh no, she's on to me, ah, I need a back up plan…'_

"Well I mean the special dinner, your spending of money of something as useless as food, what's this day and why does it mean so much to you?"

"W-well… I Uh… I mean…"

"Here's your food Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama," the waiter said as he placed the food before them and Naruto gripped the box in his pocket.

"Well Hinata, we've been dating for three years now, and I think, I mean that is if you're ok with it, that maybe…" Naruto got down on one knee as Hinata almost fainted right there. "You'll marry me?"

"N-Naruto-k-kun, o-f course I w-will…" Those were the final words Hinata mumbled before she fainted.

:---:

"Talk? About what?" Sakura demanded as Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Annoying woman…hmph" he said Sakura glared at him.

"Well, as you know, my little brother, was taken by Orochimaru," Itachi said as Sasuke and Sakura listened carefully.

"Since that bastard left the akatsuki without Leader-sama's permission we all want his sorry ass roasted," Deidara stated as if it was obvious. "And besides Itachi has something else to tell you don't you?"

"Sasuke, you may not believe it but… I'm not the murderous monster you thought I was"

"The hell you aren't. I watched you behead mother and father, and now you're going to tell me that it wasn't you?"

"Precisely, in fact the one who killed them was Orochimaru, he disguised himself as me, not only did he murder our entire clan, but he was also the one who killed these ANBU members"

"If you had nothing to hide then why did you run away?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her.

"What was I supposed to do? The entire village thought it was me, my only living family member hated my guts, and the only person who believed me was the third and Kakashi"

"You attacked Kakashi when you went after Naruto, how can you justify that?"

"I was following orders, we needed Naruto if we wanted to defeat Orochimaru, I warned him not to stand in our way but he didn't listen, so don't criticize me for my mistakes, for I'm not the only one who betrayed the village.

"That may be so, but at least Sasuke-kun came back and took the punishment!" Sakura was starting to get pissed and Sasuke could feel it.

"Well, I guess I'm ahead of the game, the fifth and I have been discussing my probation, and besides that, she's working hand and hand with the akatsuki to bring down Orochimaru…"

"Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura mumbled. "She's helping a group of rouge ninja's?"

"Who said we were bad guys?" Deidara stated. "Just because we're in the bingo book because of crimes in our past doesn't mean we haven't changed our ways, ever thought of the akatsuki as being a place where evil ninja could repent their sins…hmph."

"They're telling the truth…" Sasuke stated as Sakura gripped his hands.

"How can you be sure?"

"I just…know…" Sasuke couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth as he turned to face his brother "So they're letting you back in Konoha then…"

"Ya, at least according to Naruto and Tsunade…"

"Wait! Naruto knew about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya, he's the one who believed me and is allowing me back." _'Oh that dobe is so dead…'_ "I should be back in Konoha by next week"

"I see," Sasuke replied as Sakura growled. "So that's the reason Naruto sent us on this mission" Itachi just smiled…yes that's right smiled…I think a puppy just died.

"The blonde haired buffoon, also knows that Orochimaru hasn't given up on you being the next container for his sickly body" Deidara said. "We as the akatsuki are going to make sure that doesn't' happen at any cost" Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand tighter as Sasuke nodded.

"I'm not sure weather I should thank you, or hate you for not telling me the truth for the last twelve years of my life" Sasuke stated. "However I believe this mission is over…" Sasuke and Sakura started to walk away and Itachi looked at them.

"Listen, if I know I'm an uncle…don't doubt Orochimaru-teme hasn't figured it out yet," Sakura just turned to look at them as they raced back to konoha.

:----:

"Hokage-sama, their seems to be two shinobi who wish to speak with you…"

"Allow them in…" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as he felt a familiar fist land on his jaw. "What the hell was that for?" he asked as he turned to Sakura who was glaring at him.

"Just be happy it was Sasuke and not me, cause if I hit you, you wouldn't be in this room right now…"

"What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?"

"It's what you didn't do dobe. Why the hell didn't you tell me Itachi was let back into the village, and how the hell does he know my wife is pregnant huh?" Naruto recognized the look in Sasuke's eyes, it was the look saying his ass was grass and Sasuke was a lawnmower.

"Listen we found proof saying Itachi was innocent…and maybe during the meeting I might have let it slip that Sakura was pregnant," Naruto said as Sasuke backed off.

"Listen Naruto, we know you didn't mean to, it's just that…there's a possibility that Orochimaru could find out…" Sakura said.

"I'm really sorry Sakura-san, Sasuke-teme…"

"What ever, just watch your mouth next time dobe," Sasuke said as he left.

"Good bye Naruto-kun, and congratulations on Hinata-san's answer," Sakura said leaving Naruto very relieved.

:----:

Later that night Sasuke crawled into bed beside Sakura and wrapped his hands around the obvious bulge her stomach held. She was already sleeping, but he knew he wouldn't be, even with the chances of Orochimaru knowing being slim, his was about to give up on sleep for a while.

:----:

**A/N: I think this chapter is longer….at least I hope… well I know my loyal reviewers will review…**

**Deidara: Your reviewers probably hate your guts…hmph**

**Me: Ya well they hate your haircut**

**Naruto Cast: O.o**


	8. All My fault

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Seven: All My fault!:-----:

:----:Sakura's POV:----:

So it's been a month since Sasuke and I found out that Itachi was a good guy. Needless to say, he moved into Konoha and frankly he doesn't scare me as much anymore. Normally the guy just keeps to himself, like a younger Sasuke, you know the guy who would only answer with 'Hn' or 'Aa', yep that was Itachi. However right now we had a way harsher situation to deal with, me and Sasuke just had a fight. Perhaps that's why the tears continue to fall down my face. This fight was definitely on the top ten worst fights ever.

It started with the fact that Sasuke had a uberly long mission coming up and decided not to tell me till today, the day before he was supposed to leave. I don't know about you, but I didn't think it was very fair to withhold this kind of information from your five month pregnant wife?

Lately there was a lot of tension between Naruto, Sasuke and I. Sasuke was always on the guard, Naruto was busy trying to estimate Orochimaru's attack and I had the feeling I was being followed, but there was no way in hell Sasuke-kun was going to find out. I couldn't worry him more than he already was.

Oh did I mention that I was at home all alone, with the lights out and my hands wrapped around my stomach. Sasuke left, I guess to give me some time to cool off. And believe me right now I instantly regretted my decision of yelling at him. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone knock on the door. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed towards the door that I locked. I looked back and saw that Sasuke forgot his keys, so I smiled inside realizing he had returned. I opened the door and then it hit me, this wasn't Sasuke-kun's chakra…

"Now, now, now, it's not healthy for a pregnant women to cry is it cherry blossom…"

:----:Normal POV:----:

Sasuke sat at the bar taking a sip of his third glass of Sake, he was really upset about what he said to Sakura and frankly alcohol wasn't helping like he thought it would, but then a certain someone walked in and sat next to him.

"So teme, why are you here?"

"Shut it Naruto," Sasuke stated harshly as Naruto shook his head in realization.

"What happened with you and Sakura-chan?" Sasuke just slammed his glass down. "Let me guess, you didn't tell her about the mission, that I told you about three weeks ago until today am I right?" Why was it that Naruto could read him like a book.

"Ya, well you can't talk, you don't have a pregnant wife pissed at you now do you?"

"You're right, and my wife doesn't have super human strength, then again Hinata-san would probably just cut off my chakra valves…" Sasuke sighed and finished his sake.

"Dobe…"

"Teme" Naruto retorted as Sasuke smirked.

"Listen Sasuke, Sakura-san, she did have a reason to be mad at you, I mean if I was her…"

"I get that dobe, I know I should've told her sooner, it's just we've all been a little on edge lately."

"Listen Sasuke the chances of Orochimaru even getting into Konoha are slim. I mean we have top Jounin guards at the gate and…"

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto was cut off as Anko and Ibiki ran towards him. "There's been a sighting…Kabuto Yakushi has been spotted in the village" Naruto growled as Sasuke pulled out a kunai both running towards their homes.

"You were saying?"

:----:

"Kabuto." Sakura spat as she slowly backed up. Kabuto smirked at her and began twirling a kunai in his fingers. "Let me guess you're here to bring Sasuke back to that bastard Orochimaru right? I mean he should need a new container by now…"

"Shut it Sakura-chan, we wouldn't want anyone to become seriously injured now would we…" He had Sakura against the wall and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You're disgusting," she stated as Kabuto backed off of her.

"Why thank you, but to fix an answer to another one of you're questions…" Sakura had green chakra forming on her hands. If she could just land one hit, Kabuto would be turned into mush. "It's not Sasuke-kun we're after…it's not you we're after…it's the child you carry who seems to hold Orochimaru-sama's interest"

"Ya well tell him to rot in hell!" Sakura yelled as she went to punch Kabuto and was only inches away before he side stepped her punch and ended up behind her with his hands glowing green from medical chakra.

"How about this, you tell him when you wake up…" Kabuto ran his hand over her pressure point and soon the girl was passed out in his arms.

"Sakura!" Kabuto's head turned towards the door where a certain Uchiha's voice was heard, Kabuto just smirked before disappearing into a cloud of smoke leaving behind a note for the former understudy of his master. "Sakura where are you?" Sasuke ran through his home hoping to find some sign of his wife, but to no avail. He punched the wall as a certain piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and opened it…

_Sasuke-kun, let me start off by saying thank you, and you wont have to worry about me taking you as a container, for I have a far better plan in mind…_

What in the fuck was that supposed to mean? Sasuke held back tears as two other ninja entered his home. "That fucking bastard, he has to haunt me, even when I leave him, he'll pay for taking her, I swear on my Uchiha blood"

"Sasuke where's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as Sasuke turned to look at them crumpling the note in his hands.

"Orochimaru has her…and it's all my fault"

:----:

Sakura woke up when a small bead of water fell on her cheek. She opened her eyes and was instantly reminded of a dark cellar where people were tortured. She smirked as she went to punch the ground but when she did, she felt the searing pain in her fingers but no damage was done to the ground. That's when she saw the shackled around her ankles. _'They must stop chakra flow'_ she thought. Without her chakra there was now way she was getting out of there. Sakura just sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself and her unborn child. "Sasuke-kun…"

:----:

**A/N: Hokay, I did get some complaints about Itachi OOC-ness, however even for me it's hard to write Itachi that way, in fact the badass Itachi is way sexy, but for my plot to work it must be as I said. However I will try my best to write him in character now that the thrilling discovery is over.**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome…**

**Enviouslust: Keh, you saying Im troublesome... (Shikamaru shrugs and I snicker…)Perhaps I could tell the readers about the hardships you had to go through with Ino's pregnancy… watermelon from the snow country ring any bells?**


	9. Return

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Eight: Return:-----:

It had been three days since Sakura was abducted and needless to say Sasuke was NOT taking it very well, this could be seen by the many holes in the Hokage's office. Naruto didn't know what to do, if he sent Sasuke then Orochimaru would probably be after him again, but if he didn't send Sasuke his very own life was in danger. "Naruto it's been three fucking days, why are you hesitating, send someone, fuck, send me, it's either you do that, or I go alone!" Yep. Sasuke was PRO…also known as pissed right off.

"Calm down teme. Don't you realize that we're dealing with the most feared sannin in the history of Sannin, besides, Sakura's tough, and I know she's ok. So will you stop destroying my office…." Sasuke glared hard at Naruto as Kakashi and Tsunade walked in.

"We're here hokage-sama," Kakashi stated. Yah, calling a former student Hokage…felt needless to say…awkward.

"See Uchiha-teme, I had a plan!" Sasuke once again glowered at the rokudaime as Naruto cowered in fear. "I'm sending Kakashi, and obaa-chan with you. I mean Tsunade-sama may be getting old but…" Naruto never finished as he was sent flying through the wall and landed on the statue of Tsunade. "Why do you torture me…" He mumbled.

:----:

Sakura could hear the footsteps coming down the hallway as she sighed. It was the same thing everyday. Kabuto would walk towards her, take her to the dining room, place a very disgusting meal before her, try to make her eat it, but she would refuse. However it wouldn't be so bad, if she wasn't really low on chakra and those damn chains were still on her.

"So Sakura-san, are you going to eat anything today?" Kabuto asked as Sakura glowered at him. If looks could kill, Kabuto would of died one hundred times over. "Why the harsh look?" Sakura just sighed as she was pulled to her feet.

"Oh, is the great Orochimaru planning something special?" Sakura spat as Kabuto began to take her through the maze like corridors.

"Yes, in fact, we found a couple of rats sneaking around the hideout, and we wanted to know if you knew them…" Kabuto smirked as Sakura's eyes widened. Did they really come? Did Sasuke get captured? And why the fuck didn't Naruto send people earlier?

As she walked with Kabuto she could here two familiar voices… _'Kakashi-sensei? Tsunade-shisou?'_ Sakura thought as they finally saw the two people she never wanted to see so much.

"Sakura!" cried Kakashi as Tsunade smirked. What nobody knew was that it was really Kiba and Shino in a henge jutsu, and Sakura could tell but by the looks of things Kabuto couldn't.

"So the great copy ninja and sannin Tsunade have arrived to save their cherry blossom, but where is the great Uchiha?" Sakura's heart dropped, where was Sasuke? "I guess he doesn't care about you as much as you thought huh Sakura?"

"If it wasn't for these chakra binding chains, your ass would've been flatter than a sheet of paper," Sakura said as Kiba whistled. That was the cue, once Sakura stated why she hadn't fought back they were to find the source and eliminate it, or in this case, Akamaru did it. Kabuto tried to catch him, but Akamaru used the Tsuuga and hit the chain causing it to snap and causing a very pissed Sakura to smirk. She created three shadow clones and all three grabbed the shocked Kabuto.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Sakura's hand began to glow an extreme green due to her chakra.

"Showing you why you never mess with a pregnant woman!" Sakura then repeatedly punched Kabuto feeling his ribs and spine crack under her force. Once she was positive that Kabuto would never move again she followed Kiba and Shino hoping to find her husband.

:----:

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" Sasuke mumbled as he clenched his fists turning his knuckles white.

"Calm down Uchiha," Tsunade said as Kakashi sighed.

"I'll calm down when I'm back at home with my wife. Until then I have permission to hate anyone around me," Sasuke retorted. "Why did Naruto send you anyways, the only ones doing anything are Kiba and Shino…and me, if I was freaking allowed."

"I'm here because I…well…I'm not sure," Kakashi said.

"I'm here because if something happens to your wife or your child, I'm the only one who could help." Tsunade said as suddenly an explosion was heard on the far end of the castle.

"What the hell…" Kakashi said as he saw Orochimaru leave.

"I'm going," just as Sasuke was about to step off of the branch Kakashi grabbed his ankle.

"Not so fast, he's running, meaning something happened…"

:----:

"Sakura you have to hurry!" Kiba shouted as he saw the severely out of breath Sakura.

"I'm coming," she told him as they came to a dead end. Sakura used her chakra and suddenly the wall exploded.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked noticing the wall by them just shattered. Once the dust cleared the three saw Sakura, Kiba and Shino…all severely unharmed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried as he ran towards her. Sakura just smiled as she grabbed her stomach and collapsed in pain.

"Sa…suke…" She stuttered before passing out in her lovers arms.

:----:

Sakura woke up to the sound of consistent beeping that sounded oddly familiar. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the familiar area of the hospital. She then saw Sasuke outside the door talking with Tsunade.

"So I see you're awake," Tsunade said as she and Sasuke walked into the room. He sat beside his wife taking her hand in his. "Well the baby is fine for now, just don't over stress yourself. I'm relieving you of all medical duties. Also, the reason you collapsed was because you were low on chakra and hadn't eaten, causing the baby starve also. Your worry and extreme emotion caused you to fall from a sever pain from your stomach but we ran the tests and you should be fine for now." Sakura just nodded as Tsunade opened the door. "I'll let you two be alone"

The minute Tsunade was out the door Sakura latched herself to Sasuke the tears falling from her eyes. Sasuke just held her close not saying anything, for what needed to be said was in the atmosphere itself.

:----:

**A/N: Man that is by far the worst chapter I've ever written in my life…gah. But please don't give up on me, the next chapter is Sakura's sixth month which means baby shopping with Ino and Kaname.**


	10. Shopping Plus Pregnancy Equals Hilarious

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Nine: Shopping Plus Pregnancy Equals Hilarious!:-----:

"See you later Shikamaru," Ino shouted as Shikamaru winced and Kaname giggled in her mother's arms. Shikamaru sighed once he knew that Ino and his daughter were gone. Today was a day of relaxing…

"So I'll see you when I get back tonight?" Sasuke asked as Sakura kissed him on the lips. Sasuke just smiled and then stared intently at her stomach. "You be good for your mother ok?" Sakura just giggled and waved to him as he left. No sooner had Sasuke jumped away then Ino came with Kaname and smiled at her friend.

"So you ready to power shop?"

"Do we have to today Ino? I mean my baby continues to tap dance on my bladder, and shopping isn't what I feel like doing. In fact I just want to sleep…"

"Will you stop being Shikamaru forehead girl," Ino stated. "Isn't that right Kaname. Auntie Sakura is being a stupid head"

"Are you sure you should use that kind of language around my goddaughter?" Sakura replied raising her left eyebrow. Ino just glared at her and Sakura laughed soon followed by Kaname. "That's my girl!"

The two friends began what was a day devoted to nothing more than girly times. Sakura had been told by Tsunade to not over do it though, since the baby was still in a fragile state after Orochimaru's attacks on her. Sakura shuddered remembering the days she spent in that cold cellar fearing for the worse, wanting nothing more than to be next to her husband, but all that bad stuff was over and here she was hanging out with her best friend.

"Oh, Sakura that's a good baby store," Ino stated pointing to the door on the left. Sakura just nodded and entered as Kaname's eyes widened cutely. She was two and a half months old, as cute as a button and as smart as her father. "They definitely got more stuff in here since I last came"

"It's been what? Almost three months?"

"True, hey they seem to have gotten a new cashier to," Ino pointed towards the girl blowing bubble gum and reading a magazine. "Hmmm I wonder where the cribs are? They moved everything around since I was last…Sakura?" Ino then noticed Sakura walking towards the girl and sighed.

"Excuse me, but where are the baby cribs?" The cashier just looked up then looked back down at the paper totally ignoring sakura. Now either this cashier wanted an early death, or she was an idiot.

"Did you see me lady. I don't care!" Sakura was about to walk away until she heard the cow mumble something. "Whore…"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ino instantly covered Kaname's ears but could not help but laugh. If she was ever like that when she was pregnant she apologized. But then again she didn't have super human strength. "How dare you even speak those words to me, at least I'm married and not going to end up a penny whore making money by screwing every guy with a quarter I mean…"

Sakura was pulled out of the store by Ino as she took a few deep breaths. Sakura growled while Ino sighed.

"Let's find another baby store…"

A shop here and a shop there, eventually Ino got sick of Sakura's complaining and the two stopped at an ice cream shop for an ice cream cone. Kaname just continued to stare around at the wonders of the world as her mother and godmother began to talk.

"So you think Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha then?" Ino said as Sakura nodded.

"Well I know he's after my _baby_, and I know he wants to take it as a container…but I don't understand why he didn't try harder to keep me in that place? Or at least fight back you know? But knowing that snake, he'll never give up" Sakura unconsciously placed a hand on her swollen abdomen while Ino gave her a look of sympathy.

"Don't worry forehead girl, besides worrying is bad for the baby…"

"Well, I thought I was the medical ninja here Ino pig"

"Sometimes you need to worry let others worry about you!" Kaname just grinned at Sakura as Sakura smiled back and Ino laughed. "I swear, she'll be just like you"

"Let's hope, if she's anything like Shikamaru, then she'll be super lazy, and if Kaname's anything like you than she'll be an obnoxious brat"

"Sakura Haruno you take that back right now!" Sakura just laughed and Ino smirked. "Hey have you told Sasuke yet that you're having…" Sakura's hand instantly shot over Ino's mouth as Ino coughed. "What was that for?"

"I thought I told you never to speak about _that _in public, Sasuke could have spies anywhere…"

:----:

"What do you mean you didn't hear!" Naruto yelled at Izumo as he sighed.

"Well Ino was about to say it but Sakura-sama stopped her Hokage-sama," Izumo replied in a bored tone. Spying on one of the sannin was not what he was in the mood for.

"Well Sasuke-teme isn't going to be happy, but oh well, he can deal with it," Naruto said as Izumo nodded and disappeared. "Oh Sakura-chan, why did Tsunade-baachan give you super strength?" Naruto said wincing.

:----:

Ino waved goodbye to Sakura as Sakura gave Kaname a kiss before heading inside her house. Sakura practically collapsed on the couch. It was a long day, between that stupid cashier, the eight three trips to the washroom and Ino's constant shopping, she was extremely tired. Sakura placed a hand on her stomach and smirked, how she loved knowing something that the man of the Uchiha house didn't.

"Well I wonder when your daddy's going to be home?" Sakura said as suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder. Sakura screamed and punched him, forgetting about super strength, and being to lost in her own world to notice the familiar chakra signature.

"Well that was a unique hello" Sasuke muttered holding his arm as Sakura's eyes widened and she instantly began to look at the bruise already forming.

"Oh my, Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, well lately I…" Sasuke just kissed her and smirked as Sakura kissed him back. "Let me heal that for you"

"Don't worry, it's not that bad…" _'It fucking hurts'_ "It's just a scratch" Sasuke replied. "How was shopping with Ino and Kaname?"

"Fun but…tiring…" Sakura said yawning as she and Sasuke walked upstairs.

"Listen I'll shower and join you once I'm done" Sakura just nodded as Sasuke went to shower. Once he was finished cleaning up he pulled on some boxers and crawled into bed with his already sleeping wife as a thought ran through his head…was it just him? Or did her stomach seem a little bigger than Ino's at this time?

:----:

**A/N: Ok, I have a very good excuse….errr…reason as to why I haven't updated in like a million and a half weeks….you see there was this UFO and they abducted me and restricted my computer access so I couldn't update but please forgive me and review!**


	11. The Girls and the Guys

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Ten:-----:

:----: Two months Later:---:

Sakura sighed as she washed her hands after using the bathroom for the fiftieth time that morning. Now in her eighth month her stomach was huge, her back hurt, and she wanted nothing more than to get this over with.

Sasuke watched his wife enter the kitchen and couldn't help but chuckle at the odd wobble that had made its way into her walk. He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead as he felt her press her head into his chest.

"This is getting annoying," she told him as Sasuke smirked. "I feel like im carrying a house with me"

"Not much longer though tenshi," Sasuke replied as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You've been saying that since my third month, and besides, you have it easy not having to go through childbirth," she muttered making her way to the couch as a knock was heard on the door. Sakura just shrugged and went to sit down as Sasuke answered the door.

"Sakura?" Ino asked as she pushed Sasuke right out of the way finding her pregnant friend collapsed on the couch.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry about this," Shikamaru stated. "She's so troublesome"

"It's all right, it gives Sakura some company. Sakura me and Shikamaru are leaving" Sasuke shouted as he heard a see you later from the other side of the room. "Let's get going, besides if we're late Neji will not be happy"

"Ouch, "Sakura said as Ino laughed and Kaname tilted her head to the side. She was so adorable and Sakura loved her like her own child. She had Ino's blonde hair but dark eyes like Shikamaru, yep the boys would be all over her when she was older. "Ino it's not nice to laugh, considering you have no idea what _this_ feels like"

"I would reply with yes, but you know, mine was different," Sakura laughed as Kaname crawled to her and Ino helped lift her up to Sakura. Sakura laughed when she placed her tiny little hands on her stomach. That was until a sharp jolt caused her to draw then back.

"Was Sasuke's reaction the same when you told him to the feel the baby kick?" Ino asked amused by her daughters' antics.

"Nah, he just smirked and then told me our baby was going to be really strong," sakura replied wincing again. "And I have to agree with him…stop kicking mommy!" she scolded her stomach.

"Hey forehead girl you know what we should do?" Sakura just shook her head as Ino grabbed the phone. "Let's call the girls, I mean if all the guys get to hang out then it's only fair right?" Sakura just laughed and nodded and watched as Ino energetically phoned everyone.

:----:

"All right so do we have any leads we can go on?" Sasuke asked as all the guys shrugged. Itachi sat quiet and still until a thought struck him.

"Sasuke, you spent time with him, any hideouts you can think of that we haven't?" Sasuke just shook his head and once again they were at a loss.

"We've searched every possible place we can think of for that snake, but nothing turned up evil the smallest clue," Naruto said. "Maybe we need to start thinking of the least likely places Orochimaru would hide….the places we'd never think to look for him…" Everyone just stared at Naruto with their jaws on the floor. "Hey I can be smart when I want to"

"Well it still doesn't mean we'll find him! Damn that snake he's got total advantage here," Kiba stated as Shikamaru nodded.

"Indeed it's troublesome"

"Listen we came to have drinks, so what are we waiting for," Neji stated. "Sake anyone?" And a chorus of 'me' were heard.

:----:

"So Hinata you and the baka head hokage think of having kids yet?" Ino asked as Kaname played with Hinata's hair.

"Kaname-hime, that hurts," the girl stated as Sakura pulled her goddaughter from her friends hair. "But, we haven't really thought about that, lately Naruto-kun's been really busy so we haven't talked a lot" Everyone smiled at her. Hinata had gotten so much more open with the group since she married Naruto and it was nice.

"Well when you get the chance ask him, I'm sure it will make him happy," Sakura said as Hinata nodded. "Hey what about you Tenten how are things going with Neji"

"Well he's still a pompous, egotistical jerk…but that's why I love him" she stated laughing as everyone joined in.

"I bet he's not like that when you're alone though right," Ino said winking which caused Tenten to blush. Sakura laughed and Kaname joined her as everyone but Ino raised an eyebrow.

"She's just like Sakura," They all stated as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Let's just hope hanging out with you doesn't give her a big forehead," Ino muttered as Sakura glared at her.

"Well, who knows, you're her mother, maybe she'll turn into a pig," Sakura retorted as Kaname clapped her hands and laughed again. "Nah, you're to cute to be a pig"

"Say, have you and Sasuke thought about names?"

"Well we decided to wait until the baby's born," Sakura replied to Tenten.

"Hey it's getting late, we should probably head back to our homes…" Hinata stated as Tenten stretched.

"Hinata's right, well, I'll see you guys later," she replied as she and Hinata waved and good bye and headed towards their separate houses to great their husband and boyfriend.

"Wave goodbye to auntie Sakura Kaname!" Ino said grabbing her hand and waving it.

"See you later Ino," Sakura stated grinning as Ino smiled back and soon Sakura was alone and extremely tired. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table looking over Ari's blood report. The young patient had lost consciousness and was now in a comatose. No matter how hard Sakura tried she couldn't figure out what to do to prolong her life. Unfortunately though, cancer was still incurable.

"I'm home!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied as Sasuke followed her voice to the kitchen. "How was hanging out with the guys?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he stole the piece of paper from Sakura and tried to read it. "I don't know how you understand this, it's a bunch of gibberish to me"

"Well I guess that means I'm smarter than you huh?" Sakura said smirking as she stood up.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Sasuke said against her lips as he kissed her. He placed a hand on her belly and felt a sharp poke. "Yep that's definitely a boy!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Only a strong boy could kick that hard…or does that statement mean it's a girl?"

"Good question I couldn't tell you"

'_Blast, foiled again!'_ Sasuke thought as Sakura kissed him on the lips.

"Good night" She said as she wobbled her way to the stairs…Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

:----:

**A/N: Well now, it seems I confused some of my reviewers, but unfortunately I can do nothing more than leave outstanding yet subtle clues to my plot. Due to the long time between updates last time, I decided to update twice this weekend. So please review….or flame….i need to roast marshmallows some how right?**


	12. Labor

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Eleven: Labor-----:

"I swear if you say don't move one more time…" Sakura left her sentence dangling as she sighed. It was only a few days until the baby was supposed to be born and Sasuke was more protective than ever. "I already told you, I'm pregnant, not handicapped"

Sasuke just sighed and made his way to the kitchen, only to stop in his tracks when his wife cried out in pain. Forgetting everything around him Sasuke ran towards Sakura to see her holding her stomach and did what any father to be did…panicked. "What? Me? You? How?"

"Sasuke calm down already!" Sakura screamed as she rolled her eyes and winced from the contractions.

"Hospital!" Sasuke said finally clueing in as he picked her up bridal style and made his way to Konoha's hospital, thankfully it wasn't very far. "Baby…coming" Sasuke stated as Kamiko looked up from her paperwork to see a freaking out Sasuke and an annoyed Sakura.

"Ok, I'll grab a wheel chair." Kamiko stated as she spotted one and took it towards the Uchiha's. "Sasuke-sama, place Sakura-sama in the wheel chair please" Sasuke just nodded as Sakura continued to breathe deep and even. "All right follow me Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke could only nod as he followed the nurse and his wife to the maternity ward of the hospital. Kamiko helped Sakura get changed and on to the bed. Then she told them that she would be back soon, she just needed to call Tsunade.

"I thought the baby wasn't supposed to come for another five days," Sasuke said whipping his hand over Sakura's as she winced yet again.

"Well try telling the baby that," Sakura stated as she saw her sensei and Shizune walk in.

"Well Sakura seems as though you lasted longer than I thought," Tsunade laughed. She then checked Sakura's dilation point and sighed. "Well unfortunately your water hasn't broken yet, so we might have to use forceps"

"Oh joy…" Sakura stated. Suddenly she felt strange and Tsunade laughed.

"Well maybe not. However you're still not far along, maybe only three centimeters…so it will be a while." Tsunade said looking over her chart.

"Listen Sakura why don't I go call everyone, I'll be right back," Sakura nodded as her husband left the room.

:----:

"Konohamaru I give you're ninja squad a 'c' rank mission," Naruto said as Konohamaru began complaining. Suddenly the phone rang and everyone stopped. "Hold that thought Konohamaru" **(A/N Ok I know they don't have telephones….but work with me here)**

"Naruto Uzumaki, rokudaime here," Naruto stated as Sasuke smirked on the other side.

"Listen Hokage-_dobe_ you might want to grab your wife and head down to the hospital. Sakura's in labor" Sasuke could here shouts of 'I'm going to be an uncle' and laughed. "Calm down dobe, and make sure you tell everyone"

"Sure thing teme!" Naruto hung up the phone and turned to Konohamaru. "Sorry but I need to leave, Sakura-san is in labor" Everyone sighed as Naruto disappeared and headed home to grab his wife.

:----:

Sasuke sat pacing the halls of the hospital waiting for Naruto to arrive, and as he thought this, Buddha must've been listening for no sooner had he prayed they would arrive and they were all now standing in front of him.

"How is Sakura-san?" Hinata asked as everyone looked at Sasuke.

"She's doing good and apparently it shouldn't be much longer until…"

"Sasuke, Sakura's ready and she said she won't do this without you," Shizune stated as Sasuke nodded and Naruto smirked.

"Good luck teme…" Sasuke just smirked back and headed in to be with his wife.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino cried as she made her way towards everyone followed by Shikamaru who was now holding their six month old daughter. "Don't tell me I missed him, I needed to ask how forehead is doing"

"Calm down Ino…" Shikamaru muttered as Kaname clapped her hands.

"Ya you did just miss him, but he said Sakura was good," Tenten told her as she sat on Neji's lap. "I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face" All the girls began laughing as the guys just stood there confused. While Kaname slowly fell asleep in her dads arms.

:---:

"Come on Sakura, you've got to push," Tsunade stated as Sasuke felt Sakura's grip tighten on his hand. _'Man that's my shuriken throwing hand' _he thought.

"Come on tenshi, push" He told her and was suddenly shot a very cold and slightly disturbing stare.

"If you think I'm popping any more children out of me to finish off this clan, you thought wrong Mr. Uchiha," she stated as another contraction came on and she needed to push again. "Mother fucker" Sasuke smirked at her colorful language, but decided it was best not to comment.

"Ok Sakura-hime, I see the head, now one more push should do it," Tsunade said as Sakura nodded and pushed once more. Suddenly a loud cry filled the room and a cheesy grin fell on Sasuke's face. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy" Tsunade wrapped it in a cloth and gave the child to Sasuke when suddenly Sakura winced again. "Ah and so here comes the other child" Sasuke's head shot towards Tsunade as he was put through the same procedure again until a cry was heard. "And not to mention a healthy daughter as well" Sasuke held both his children as Sakura smiled with what energy she had left.

"Surprise," she stated as Sasuke leaned down to kiss her, just as his lips were about to touch hers the babies began to cry and so Sasuke handed them to his wife understanding what they needed.

"I'll give you some time alone," Tsunade said as she and Shizune left the room.

"Well I suppose you two little ones need names, and what does all powerful and mighty daddy want to name you?" Sakura said as Sasuke smiled.

"Amaya, and Toyo!" He told her as Sakura smiled.

"Amaya and Toyo Uchiha…I like it…" she replied as the new family sat content in the hospital filled with joy and happiness.

:----:

**A/N: Ok short I know, but I'm going away tomorrow so no update, besides for those who think this is the end…it's far from it my friends…I have a thought for this story being long….and so stick with me please and review! Ps- Baby description next chapter! PSS- the last line was super cheesy…le fromage….**


	13. Babysitting

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Twelve: Babysitting-----:

Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke hold their newly fed children. She was surprised at how close the two looked like Sasuke. Toyo had dark hair and extremely dark eyes, however his sister Amaya had turquoise blue eyes, and if it wasn't for that small different the two held the features of their father which brought a large grin to Sakura's face.

"Sakura! I'm coming in!" Sasuke's head shot towards the door and soon Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji and Lee were all standing and staring at Sasuke and Sakura's new son and daughter.

"You had TWO babies?" Naruto stated completely surprised as Sakura nodded. "No wonder you were so fat" Sakura shot the hokage a glare as Sasuke handed Amaya to Ino who was dying to hold her and Toyo to Hinata.

"Yep, this young man definitely looks like his father," Hinata stated as Sasuke chuckled. Everyone stared at him in shock, Sasuke had actually showed emotion in front of them…and it was weird.

Kaname just looked at Amaya with curiosity as Shikamaru noticed and brought his daughter closer to the young girl. Kaname began to giggle which made everyone stop and laugh. Lee began chanting about the wonderful youth the two children possessed and soon the room began to clear out and Sasuke and Sakura were about to start down the path of parenthood.

:----:

Sakura slept soundly as Sasuke held her. They had returned from the hospital two weeks ago and were wishing for only one thing…earplugs. Suddenly two loud cries came from across the hall and Sasuke pushed himself from the bed. Sakura had been really tired lately so he thought it was his job to do the night shift, bedside's helping with ANBU he was used to the late nights. Making sure Sakura was still asleep he pulled two bottles from the fridge and headed towards his children.

"Shhhh be quiet you two, mommy is trying to sleep," he said as he lifted Toyo from the crib first since he seemed to be the most uncomfortable. However once Toyo had the bottle in his mouth Amaya's cries became extremely loud. Sasuke just sighed and then saw two hands pick his daughter up.

"Motherly instincts," Sakura told him as she began to breastfeed Amaya. It seemed as though when she wasn't breastfeeding them, she was pumping milk so Sasuke could, needless to say it was a never ending cycle.

Sakura walked back to bed when she was sure both her babies were asleep. Sasuke had finished feeding Toyo and so she offered to put him to sleep since Sasuke was taking on a mission the next morning. Sighing she crawled back into bed next to her husband and jumped when he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura kissed him as they looked into each others eyes. "Do you have to go tomorrow?" She asked as Sasuke nodded.

"I've already taken to many days off, and besides Naruto is desperate for ANBU members right now," Sasuke stated. "Don't worry though tenshi, I asked Kakashi to check in on you" Sakura just nodded as she snuggled deep into Sasuke's chest.

"I'll miss you Sasuke-kun," she stated as her eyes became heavy and sleep overcame her.

:---:

Sakura woke up the next morning and noticed that she was lying alone. She pulled herself up and knew that Sasuke must've left without waking her up. Suddenly two familiar cries flooded the air, she stretched and began to walk towards the twins. "Hello babies," she stated as she pulled them from the crib. Amaya stopped her crying however Toyo continued. "You miss Daddy don't you?" Sakura dressed her children, fed them and proceeded to get ready herself. "Finally you two sleep," she stated as she stared at her two little angels before a knock at the door was heard.

"Sakura-san, it's me Hinata!" Sakura could barely here her whispering voice but let her in anyways.

"What is it Hinata?" Hinata just began twiddling her fingers as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"C-can W-we sit D-d-dow-down," She stuttered causing Sakura to become somewhat worried, Hinata hadn't stuttered for a long time. She poured some tea and handed a glass to a shaky Hinata.

"Ok, now are you going to tell me what's going on?" sakura said keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake the children.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," she didn't stutter but the distress in her voice was evident.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"narutoandsasukearegoingafterorochimaruandtheydidn'ttellanyone!" Hinata shouted back as Sakura sighed.

"Slower please…"

"Naruto and Sasuke went after Orochimaru…."

Everything was silent except for the two cries coming from the far room. Sakura dropped her teacup and stood fists pounding on the table.

"They did what? What are those two idiots thinking?" She stated as Hinata's eyes became glassy. "One second…" Sakura walked to the nursery and picked up Amaya and Toyo as Hinata held out her hands to hold Amaya and Sakura obliged.

"What are we going to do Sakura-san, who knows what kind of trouble they'll be in…."

"I know both of them are strong, but just because they're strong doesn't mean anything. It's obviously a trap to get to the kids, but Sasuke's ego is getting ahead of that. I guess there's only one thing to do…"

"Yes, it seems we will have to wait for them to return…."

"Hinata-chan, I'm going after them!" Hinata's jaw dropped as Amaya gurgled.

"What do you mean Sakura-san? You have a family, you can't just rush out there!"

"Sasuke would've done the same for me, besides I'm the legendary sannin Sakura Uchiha, the female to surpass the godaime as her apprentice, and if anything happened to Sasuke, or Naruto I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"But who's going to watch Amaya and Toyo?"

"Oh I have someone in mind," Sakura stated smirking evilly as Hinata shivered in fear. Sakura could definitely be creepy sometimes.

:----:

"Uhuh, nope I won't do it"

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura pleaded as best she could with both her arms occupied by the kids.

"I don't do babysitting" He replied shaking his head.

"Please I really need you to do this, it won't be for long and they'll have everything they need. You're the only one I trust to take care of them now, and if you have any questions just ask Ino, or Tsunade-sama, please sensei!" Even though Kakashi was no longer her sensei, dropping the title seemed awkward so she kept it that way.

"Fine, fine I'll do it!" Kakashi stated as Sakura squealed and handed Amaya and Toyo to him.

"Ok so their bedtime is…." Sakura began to go off telling Kakashi everything in parenthood in about thirty three and a half seconds

"Sakura, in return perhaps you should tell me where you're going…"

"I'm going to help Naruto and Sasuke fight Orochimaru…" Before Kakashi could challenge that sentence Sakura 'poofed' and Toyo threw up on Kakashi.

"This is going to be a _long_ three days"

:----:

**A/N: Ok I apologize for disappearing for a few weeks, but I had no choice. And this chapter was a severe filler, next chapter, will Sakura make it to help Naruto and Sasuke? Will they not be needing her help? Or will the curse seal cause Sasuke to fight his friends….you'll have to wait till the next chapter…after you review!**


	14. Teme

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Thirteen: Teme-----:

"Teme do you see what I see?" Naruto stated as Sasuke nodded. In front of them was one of Orochimaru's hide outs. Now Sasuke and Naruto were both going to get in trouble for this, Naruto for being the Hokage and Sasuke for leaving his wife and kids back in Konoha.

"Come on dobe. Today's the day we finish that bastard off!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto just followed hoping this decision wasn't about to backfire.

:----:

"Ahhhh, please stop crying!" Kakashi begged. Yes, that's right, begged. The usually powerful sensei was finally brought to his knees and by what? A Demon? No. An Attacker? Guess Again. The great copy ninja was brought to his knees by to small children. "Gah! That's it!" Suddenly Kakashi turned around to be met with an odd look from the last Hokage, Tsunade.

"Now Kakashi, I expected more from the great son of the white fang," Tsunade stated smirking while she picked up the twins. Immediately the two children ceased their crying and began to giggle happily.

"You make it seem so easy!" Kakashi replied sweat dropping. Than he snapped his head towards the godaime and raised an eyebrow. "Come to think of it, why are you here?"

Tsunade just sighed and looked at him. "Sakura told me she was going after them, and even if I tried to stop her, it wouldn't of worked. Besides she's stronger than I have ever been. If anyone can stop Orochimaru, those three can."

"Well I sent Pakkun to watch them, I can't have my students dying, than what would my reputation be like?"

Tsunade just chuckled lightly as she looked at the two sleeping children and smiled, what a great new addition to the Uchiha clan these two are.

:----:

Sakura pulled a blood replenishing pill from her pocket and bit off a small piece to increase her chakra. She needed to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto as soon as possible.

"They only left a few hours before me, I should be able to catch up soon." She spoke to herself as she was nearing the familiar hideout, and the familiar creepy feeling was beginning to get stronger. "Please be ok Sasuke, Naruto-kun…"

:----:

"Yo teme are you sure the snake-teme is here?" Naruto asked looking at the eerie stone walls of the building. They were finally inside the building and were traveling up the many corridors. Naruto thought they were only walking aimlessly through the hallways, however Sasuke knew exactly where he was going.

"Hurry up dobe, we should be getting close!" Sasuke whispered harshly as they followed yet another corridor.

Meanwhile Kabuto was following the pretty pink haired princess, while, Orochimaru himself waited for the two new sannin to fall helplessly into his trap.

"There it is," Sakura stated. She quickly shook any negative thoughts from her head and was about to walk inside when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Sakura-sama!"

"Ah, Pakkun it's good to see you again, Kakashi-sensei must've sent you am I right?"

"Yes he did. I'm supposed to tell you that Amaya and Toyo are ok." _'Well seeing as I only left three and a half hors ago I hope they're ok'_ Sakura thought. However she still smiled knowing her children were safe. Suddenly Sakura felt the presence of chakra, a lot of chakra. "Sakura-sama, there's five of them!"

"Ya I Know"

:----:

"Naruto stop!" Sasuke ordered as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We fell right for his trap!"

"Glad to see you noticed Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru hissed.

"Orochimaru-teme!"

"Ah the rokudaime as well, don't I feel special! But where is the other secondary sannin?" Suddenly a scream was heard down the hallway as Sasuke's head snapped towards the noise. "It appears she has arrived"

:----: **(Sorry about the switching O.o)**

Sakura was busy fighting off the sound ninja when she heard a scream. "What the?" A Shinobi popped up behind her, but before he could even make a move he had already fallen unconscious. "Sasuke…" She whispered before running into the building, hidden in the shadows Kabuto watched with an amused grin on his face.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, we won't hurt her or your children to much…I told Kabuto to finish them off quickly"

"You fucking bastard!" Sasuke began to form the seals for chidori when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke not yet, they'll be fine!" Naruto told him as another scream rang out causing the two too flinch.

"I'm surprised you care Sasuke, I thought you wanted power? How do you expect to achieve power without me?"

"I don't need your power anymore bastard!"

"Oh really? Well I beg to differ," Suddenly Orochimaru made the seal of the tiger and a searing pain came from Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto…run…"

:----:

"Where are you Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she tried to find even the slightest sense of Naruto or Sasuke's chakra signatures, but no such luck.

"My, my Sakura-hime, you seem to be lost, you wouldn't happen to be looking for Sasuke-kun would you?"

"Kabuto," Sakura said icily.

"Unfortunately, your poor husband should be taken over by the curse mark by now…" Sakura's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"What are you talking about? I sealed it myself…."

"What? Don't believe me, just go through those doors and take a look for yourself than…"

Sakura ran towards the door and punched it making it break into small pieces. "Sasuke-kun?"

:----:

**A/N: Ok I'm super sorry about such a long wait but those damn aliens came back and took my computer so I hired some ninjas to beat them up, but they got lost in traffic. But now I'm back so no worries! Please review…they're my fuel!**

**PS- Check out my new story hitting my profile in the next month….  
Sasuke travels home from college but gets stuck in a small town with no transportation. What will he do? However Sasuke see's a small boy on the side of the road….he could help him right? To bad this boy is actually a girl…. SasuxSaku!**

**PSS- Many of you wanted a side story of Kakashi babysitting and so here's the trailer for it…**

"_**The following preview has been approved for ninja audiences only"**_

_**Fear. Dreams. Hope. Life. Fun. **_

_**They all leave when this comes to town.**_

"_**Help me!"**_

"_**We're not safe here!"**_

"_**Oh no"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**CHILDREN"**_

"_**Call him!"**_

"_**Who's him"**_

_**Que, Kakashi coming in with tights and the symbol 'S' on his shirt.**_

_**A SIDE STORY…KAKASHI THE BABYSITTER! **_

_**Coming to a fanfiction site near you!**_


	15. Battle of Epic Proportions

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Fourteen: Battle of Epic Proportions :-----:

Sakura eyes widened as she stared at the situation before her. Sasuke was standing their covered in the familiar markings of the curse seal, and Naruto was trying to hide the deep wound to his stomach that was seeping blood. Sakura let out what was close to a growl before running to Naruto.

"Ah, so it appears that we have all arrived," Orochimaru stated as Kabuto entered to stand beside his master. Sakura knelt on one knee before secretly passing Naruto a container of something before she stood. Naruto took the container and rubbed the ointment on his cut seeing it heal before his eyes.

"You know, I've put up with this for way to long. First you take Sasuke, then you kidnap me, while I was pregnant, you hurt my best friend, threaten my family and frankly I'm extremely pissed right off!" She yelled as an explosion was heard.

:----:

Tsunade walked into her house and sat down in the chair. It had been two days and the twins had finally fallen asleep. Yep, they were still with Kakashi, but Tsunade wasn't dumb enough to leave the two children alone with the perverted sensei so she called in Ino who was ok with it since Shikamaru was on a mission and she wanted Kaname to be more familiar with the two.

"I'm getting to old for this," she stated pulling out her latest lottery card. Suddenly an awkward wind swept through her home and her coffee cup cracked. _'What a bad omen…'_ she thought before her eyes widened. The fifth hokage pulled out the numbers for today's winning lotto ticket. _'34, 56, 18, 78…13. This is really bad, if I won that means the most drastic of fates I about to befall those three'_ Tsunade shook her head and soon the house was empty except for the lotto ticket that was blowing in the wind.

"We need to send ANBU there," Tsunade stated as everyone looked at her funny.

"Listen Tsunade, even if we do send ANBU there, they wouldn't make it besides, if they were to late we're putting our own forces in danger," An elder said as Tsunade mumbled and walked out. _'Well it's a good thing I sent _him_ already then huh?'_ she snickered.

:----:

"Now, now I really don't appreciate you putting holes in my house," Orochimaru stated as Naruto stood to stand by Sakura.

"Sakura-chan be careful, Sasuke isn't himself," Naruto whispered to her, as Sakura pulled out two shuriken.

"I know." She then looked at Sasuke remembering the first time he had transformed and growled slightly. "But how did it come undone, I used a special sealing technique, only I could've taken it off" she stated as Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, but whatever the case may be it will have to wait, we've got a much bigger issue on our hands right now," he stated.

"Well then let's start than shall we?" Orochimaru stated as Sasuke came towards Sakura who matched her kunai to his.

"Get that snake-teme, I'll handle Sasuke," she told him as Naruto nodded. "Sasuke you need to fight this" she stated pushing him back.

"Now what I need to fight is you," he stated coldly as he formed seals. "Fireball jutsu!" Sakura barely dodged when he was coming at her again.

"Sakura-chan!"

"You don't have time to think about her," Kabuto stated as he continued to attempt to land a punch on the rokudaime.

"I assure you Kabuto, this match will be a lot different from last time," Naruto stated fighting off the medic nin.

"Sasuke please stop this!"

"No, I need, no I WANT this power," He yelled as Sakura felt the kunai impact her arm leaving a cut. "I don't need anyone but me and this power!" Sakura chuckled as Sasuke looked at her oddly before she stood totally forgetting the newly received wound on her arm.

"Amaya…Toyo…"

"What?" Sasuke asked stopping in mid attack. Sakura found it, the weak spot, and if she continued to pry long enough to get close to him she could input her chakra into his stopping the curse seal from reacting to his DNA.

"Those are our children," she stated. "You told me when you married me that nothing would ever take control like this again, is you ego not bold enough to push away the power of the curse mark?" she asked as her hands began to glow light green.

"What are you saying pathetic wretch!"

"I love you Sasuke!" she cried thrusting her hands on her chest as she could feel her chakra move from her body to his. The curse mark slowly retreated and Sasuke smiled softly at her.

"S-sakura…." He had passed out. Sakura was happy he was back to normal, but now she had bigger fish to fry.

"It seems that bitch Tsunade taught you a lot," Orochimaru stated as Sakura cloned herself.

"Don't ever call my sensei that," she stated charging at the snake sannin.

:----:

"This way!" Pakkun stated as the man following nodded and picked up the pace. After Tsunade had informed him that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had gone after Orochimaru he immediately left. If there was ever a chance to prove himself it was now and frankly he had a beef with the snake sannin as well. There was no way he was going to let the parents of his niece and nephew die.

"Foolish little brother…"

:----:

"Ah!" Sakura screamed as she was thrown back. Naruto saw her and then looked in front of him. He could tell Kabuto was tired and that it was now time for them to finish this.

"So long Kabuto! Odama Rasengan!" Naruto watched as Kabuto practically blew up before his eyes. During the fight a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra had leaked giving him whiskers and red eyes but thanks to Sakura he didn't really have any fatal injuries.

"Shit!"

"Sakura-chan!" He cried noticing Sasuke was stirring. He could see the blood on Sakura's hand and hoped that was all that was causing her pain.

"Looks like you've all improved," Orochimaru stated pulling out a sword from his throat as Sakura breathed heavily and Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately not enough…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

:----:

**A/N: So, I updated lol. Be happy. To inform people I have posted a new story called 'Actually I am' check it out if you've got some spare time, oh and please leave a review!**


	16. There Can Be, Only three

**Summary: Falling for him? That was Easy….Marrying him? That was Easy… Telling him she's carrying his child? Not so Easy **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Mood Swings…. Maybe more… And Lots of Humor… Severe Itachi OOC!**

**Not So Easy**

:----:Chapter Fifteen: There Can be, Only Three :-----:

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard the sword pierce Sakura's flesh. She fell to the ground gasping as she held the now bleeding hole through her heart. And she died…

Actually, I'm just kidding, what kind of writer would I be huh? Now for the real chapter…PS- sorry but I couldn't resist.

:----:

Sakura awaited the searing pain she was expecting to come, but it never did. Opening her eyes she saw the face of a similar man. The uncle to her and Sasuke's two children, Uchiha Itachi.

"This time it's really personal Orochimaru," Itachi stated. Sakura noticed his activated sharingan and stepped back giving him room. "Mangekyou sharingan…" Sakura noticed Orochimaru was now trapped in Itachi's genjutsu and fell to her knees. She had no feeling in her left arm at all and knew that Orochimaru has pierced right through her nerve.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto slowly made his way towards her as Sakura smiled at him. "Y-You almost…"

"But I didn't, thanks to Itachi I'm still here," she stated. Sure it did sound kind of awkward, you know Itachi saving her life and all. And Sasuke probably was going to be pissed about it, but he'd get over it sooner or later. Focusing her chakra she began to mend the hole in her arm and eventually she could move it. Hearing Orochimaru's cries she knew that Itachi was slowly and painfully giving that bastard what he deserved. She walked towards Sasuke who was starting to come around and smirked.

"Good morning sunshine!" Naruto stated before she could. Sakura had never seen Sasuke get up so fast just to hit his friend over the head. "Ouch…" Sasuke then turned to Sakura and she noticed he was silently checking her over.

"I'm fine Sasuke, all thanks to Itachi…"

"What?" Sasuke would of continued pestering her if it wasn't for the last and final scream of a certain snake bastard. Itachi walked up the corpse and making sure he was dead sliced his head off.

"Eww," Sakura stated as Itachi left without a single word. "Hm, he's the strong and silent type, kind of reminds me of a certain brother of his. You know Sasuke, he's not that bad, he even saved me, maybe you should try to get along with him…"

"I think I'd hate doing that more than I already hate him," Sasuke mumbled as he picked Sakura up bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke then placed Sakura on his back and smirked.

"I can tell you're exhausted so I'll carry you for now, just go to sleep…"

"But.."

"Stubborn Uchiha!" Sasuke muttered as Sakura yawned.

"You should talk, you were born this way," Sakura yawned again before turning to Naruto. "When we get back, Hinata really needs…to talk…with…you…" She was out like a light.

:----:

'_Still sleeping, still sleeping, still sleeping…' _Kakashi was pacing the room with his fingers crossed hoping the twins would remain in this state at least until their parent's returned. Who knew that taking on two little children would be the equivalent of one million 'S' rank missions? Pakkun had returned already informing him that everyone was alive and that Itachi was brining back the head of Orochimaru. Everything was good for now, and three knocks on the door made it even better.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked in to find the two twins sleeping peacefully.

"How were they?" Sasuke asked as he picked up Amaya and Sakura Toyo.

"They were…good," Kakashi said smiling as Sakura passed Toyo to Sasuke before giving their old sensei a hug.

"Thanks Kakashi, we really appreciate it," She stated. "Well let's head home…hmmm, that sounds so nice…" she stated as the two left and Kakashi fell to the floor.

"Note to self, never, I repeat never, take up the greatly fulfilling job of _babysitting_."

:----:

"So this is the head of Orochimaru the third legendary sannin?" One of the elders asked as Itachi nodded. "Well it seems that you have gained full right to have your ninja rank restored and are allowed only basic missions to start, understood?" Itachi just nodded and walked out inwardly smirking. _'I'm back baby!'_

:----:

Sasuke and Sakura slept soundly, well except for the crying twins, but other than that they felt completely safe, like nothing would ever harm them again. Or was it a fleeting illusion? One could only wish not.

:----:

"N-Naruto welcome back," Hinata stated hugging her husband with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you're ok…" Naruto just kissed her forehead when something hit him.

"Say Hinata why didn't you come with Sakura-chan?"

"Well y-you see," she stated as she twiddled her thumbs.

"What is it?" he whispered as Hinata whispered something in his ear. "YOU'RE WHAT?"

:----:

**A/N: And I'm ending it there. Short but sweet ne? Anyways I need you all to think very seriously about the next couple of things and give me you're answers when you review…**

**1)Sequel? And if so I would probably just add the chapters to this story is that ok?**

**2) Shino and choji did not make an appearance why? Well let's pretend they died on some 'S' rank mission involving bug spray and jenny craig**

**3)A Boys name for some obvious reason…if you don't know read the last sentence **

**And that's all folks, and you can expect to see "A Side story: Kakashi the babysitter" soon! Please review!**


	17. A Familiar Scenario

**Summary: A New Generation Inhabits the academy, but will their struggles and hardships mimic that of their parents? Or will they be to hard to overcome?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: Parents:SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikaxIno, ItachixOC,  
Kids: Sorry but you'll just have to read and find out lol**

**Warnings: Language, Violence(Maybe?), and severe fangirls and fanboys!**

**Not So Easy, Generation Two**

:----:Chapter Fifteen: A Familiar Scenario :-----:

The Academy, the place where ninja both shinobi and kunoichi gathered to perfect their skills of genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. When their skills were finally at the point of balance they were given their headbands telling everyone that they were full fledged ninja. He had seen so many come and so many go. Some ended up renegade ninja and some ended up the rokudaime, oh yes he was famous like this, the great Iruka sensei, he was charming handsome and…

"Ummm sensei?" A boy with dark hair and dark eyes asked. The minute the first word left his mouth the girls around him began drooling all except for a girl across the room, with dark hair and aqua colored eyes. Honestly if she began drooling it would be awkward, she was in fact his twin sister.

Iruka snapped from his day dream to see the class looking at him oddly. _'I'm getting to old for this…'_ he thought and scratched his head laughing. "So I assume you would all like to hear your squads?" Everyone nodded as the girls began to fight over who would be with Toyo.

"Now, now ladies, there is plenty of me to go around," he stated smugly as Amaya rolled her eyes. She felt a piece of paper hit her back and grabbed it to see what it said.

'_I think the fan girls are going to kill each other this time'_

_-Kaname_

Amaya smirked and wrote back 'or maybe take him along'. Its true Amaya loved her brother, but he was to damn arrogant for his, or anybody's, own good. Kaname looked back to see her best friend laughing. Kaname was almost a year older than her, but she was like a sister. They had always been close, since their parents were best friends, and needless to say grew up like family. Kaname just flipped her brown hair out of the way and focused her eyes on Iruka who had begun talking again.

"Okay, Team One: Shiro Uzumaki, Toyo Uchiha and Kana Yusubai"

Toyo groaned and Amaya noticed. Her brother had one fan girl that was like a deadly disease, her name Kana Yusubai, her goal? To marry Amaya's brother. But than again, his best friend was in the same cell, so it wouldn't be so bad.

Shiro Uzumaki was the son of the Rokudaime, Amaya and Toyo's uncle Naruto. Well he wasn't their real uncle, but they considered him to be pretty well close to one. All in all he was an ok guy, sure they were almost a year older than him, but so what?

"Team seven: Chimura Takawa, Leo Yamada, and Amaya Uchiha."

Kaname sent her friend a look of sympathy realizing that Amaya was probably writing ways to kill Leo. You see Amaya didn't talk lots, Toyo did, Toyo's fan girl was a bad disease, Amaya's fan boy was CANCER!

Leo Yamada, had been trying to get Amaya to date him since the first day he laid his fuzzy eyebrows on her. Amaya rolled her eyes as Leo looked at her with his pupils turned to hearts. _'Someone save me...'_ she thought as the final cell was said.

"Cell Ten: Yuki Kunicho, Takao Yamada, and Kaname Nara. I'm pleased to say you have all passed and you're Jounin instructors will be here to meet you soon" Iruka left his students and the class erupted into chatter.

"Ugh" Amaya groaned as Kaname, Shiro and Toyo came to sit beside her.

"Come on Amaya-chan, it won't be that bad," Kaname groaned as Amaya lifted her head. To bad, cause than she heard Leo sing a song about marrying her. _'Note to self, earplugs'_

"Ya sis, yours is just annoying, mine tries to touch me, and when she does she's like 'Oh my god I touched Uchiha Toyo, no washing this hand for the next month…'Toyo mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"I don't see why you're complaining I'd give anything for a fan girl," Shiro said as everyone rolled their eyes. Amaya just crossed her arms and put her head on her desk hoping to catch a few z's. However that plan was ruined when nine Jounin instructors showed up.

The teams all began to leave with their instructors, Toyo had been placed with someone named Rock Lee, Kaname was placed with Tenten, and Amaya sighed noticing her teacher wasn't there yet.

"See you at home Amaya," Toyo called as he and Shiro headed out together followed by a drooling Kana.

"Talk to you later," Kaname stated as she waved goodbye to Amaya and headed out with her sensei.

"Man it seems he's late," Chimura stated as he sat next to Ari.

Ari just nodded at him and looked at the clock. She didn't really mind Chimura, he was the kind of guy who stayed out of peoples business and was there when you needed him, it was the guy with fuzzy eyebrows who was reciting love poetry who made her tremble.

:----:

"All right let's start by discussing your goals and hobbies, than we'll try to amplify them and make them the best they can be and…"

"Sensei, I think we get it," Toyo stated as Shiro chuckled.

"Ok than, let's start with our kunoichi then!"

"My name is Kana, I like being a kunoichi, I like…no I love Toyo, and I want to be as great as Uchiha Sakura-sama"

"What great goals, we will try our best to make you achieve them!" Rock lee stated as he turned to the kid with yellow hair.

"My name is Shiro, I like ramen, I want to be a great hokage like my father and to master Byakkugan like my uncle and mother" Rock Lee just nodded and turned to Toyo. He had definitely grown up since he last saw the child.

"I'm Toyo, I have a twin sister, my mother and father are two of the infamous sannin. I like training and hope to become as great as them one day"

"Wow, those are amazing goals, and to celebrate them all we will do 100 laps around the field. On your mark, get set go!"

The three groaned and began to run.

:----:

"Ok so let's introduce ourselves," Tenten stated as she turned to a boy with spiked brown hair.

"My name is Takao. My mother and father own a weapons store in Konoha, I hope to become the best shinobi I can be!" Tenten smiled at him and turned to the next member of squad ten.

"My name is Yuki. I think that I should become strong so I can do my part and protect the village to the best of my ability!"

"And my name is Kaname. I like hanging with my friends, and picking on my little brother. I hope to improve as much as a can and help those who need it!"

:----:

"Man our sensei is so late," Amaya muttered as something in her brain clicked. Late? Why did that sound so familiar?

Suddenly the door opened revealing a tall man with silver hair.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a black cat crossing my path and…"

Oh yeah. That's why.

:----:

**A/N: Man I was so excited when people said they wanted a sequel that I wrote it write away…yep so let me know how it is k? PS- My name generator is sooo broken lol**


	18. Squads and Abilities

**Summary: A New Generation Inhabits the academy, but will their struggles and hardships mimic that of their parents? Or will they be to hard to overcome?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: Parents:SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikaxIno, ItachixOC,  
Kids: Sorry but you'll just have to read and find out lol**

**Warnings: Language, Violence(Maybe?), and severe fangirls and fanboys!**

**Not So Easy, Generation Two**

:----:Chapter Seventeen: Squads and Abilities :-----:

Amaya just rolled her eyes at the older man now standing in front of them. _'Liar…'_ she thought as Leo and Chimura sighed.

"All right than, let's get somewhere more comfortable," Kakashi stated as they all nodded and followed him to the roof of the building. Taking a not so comfortable seat on the cement, they sat down and waited for there sensei to explain what they were doing. "Well I believe we should all introduce ourselves. You know, your hobbies, likes, dislikes, special abilities things like that"

"Hooray, I want to start!" Leo shouted as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the familiar looking kid. _'Every couple of years someone who looks like Gai is born'_ he thought.

"Ok please begin"

"All right! My name is Leo Yamada. I'm twelve years old, and I love training. I love Amaya-chan and I don't like not training. I'm really skilled in taijutsu!" Leo was beaming by the time this was over and Amaya sat there gazing off into the abyss.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask noticing that this squad seemed slightly similar to the last one. Only one thing came up in neon letters though… _'Damn I'm getting old'_ he thought.

"All right, how about you?" Kakashi pointed to Chimura as he nodded.

"I'm Chimura Takawa. Also twelve years old, I like strategies and figuring out how things work. I like weapons and hope to own my own shinobi supply shop sometime," he stated as Kakashi nodded and turned to the last and final member.

Noticing her time had started Amaya just sighed and began to speak in a tone no higher than a whisper.

"Amaya Uchiha. Twelve. Training is a must. I like my family and few others. I hate a lot…"

Kakashi's smirk grew. So, the young girl had more of her father in her after all. Since the first time he had ever looked after the two Uchiha twins he realized something. Toyo and Amaya were complete opposites.

Toyo was just like his mother. He had no problem absorbing the popularity that was cast upon him by name and good looks. He was open minded and wasn't afraid to say things he would later regret. Amaya however didn't talk much and when she did, he could tell she hated it.

"So sensei, what are we doing to day?" Leo was pumped. Amaya and Chimura were so surprised he hadn't exploded yet.

"Well since the day got off to a late start, that's all. However tomorrow will be extremely excruciating…" They all raised their eyebrows as Kakashi continued. "Since so many passed, we have a test. The test in the academy was just to get rid of dead beats. This test will decided this year's genin teams for good. In fact I wouldn't even it breakfast, wouldn't want to throw it up"

With that last sentence Kakashi was gone and Leo was holding his stomach.

"No breakfast? Oh man…Wow it's late…I'm off, see you tomorrow Amaya my love!"

Amaya almost lost her lunch then and there but she managed to hold it in. Chimura could tell something was on her mind, but he wasn't one to pry.

"Hey Chimura…" Amaya stated as he turned to look at her with shock. "Eat breakfast" with that Amaya was gone and Chimura smiled. _'She talked to me!'_

:----:

"Dude I totally cannot feel my legs," Shiro stated as he and Toyo began to make their way back to their houses. "How many laps did we run?"

"I think like 400, but we have the spirit of youth remember!" Toyo mocked as he sighed. He didn't even have the energy to mock their sensei.

Lee definitely knew how to raise spirits, and with that inflict severe muscle spasms and pain. Waving goodbye to his best friend Toyo walked up the stairs to the door of the Uchiha mansion. _'Remind me to ask dad for a ramp'_ he thought as he walked inside.

"I'm ho…" Before he could finish it he was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, you graduated! So who's your sensei? Who's on your team? And where's your sister?" Sakura stepped back from her son as Toyo rolled his eyes as at mother's antics.

"Amaya should be home soon," Toyo stated as a little girl peeked out from the door. "Hey Mikoto!" She just giggled and hugged his leg as her mom appeared. "Aunt Ayame, we haven't seen you and Uncle Itachi in a while"

"Ya it sure has been a while," she smiled. Ayame had moved to Konoha from Sunagakure a few years ago. And she happened to catch the eye of Itachi. Claiming the past was the past, Ayame and he got married and now had a daughter of their own, named after the mother of Itachi and Sasuke…Mikoto.

"Well why are we standing at the door, I made lots of food and it's to celebrate you and Amaya graduating, your father should be back soon as well," Sakura stated as she and Toyo headed to the kitchen followed by the pitter-patter of feet belonging to Mikoto.

"Mom, you really outdid yourself."

Sweat dropping, Toyo viewed the feast that could've fed ANBU black ops for years. Hearing the door open everyone peered to see who was there. It just so happened to be Itachi and Sasuke.

"Daddy, Uncle Sasu!" Mikoto ran to her dad as Itachi picked her up and joined the others in the kitchen soon followed by Sasuke.

"So I heard you graduated," Sasuke stated smirking as Toyo smirked right back. If you had a camera, it would've been scary to see how truly alike the two looked. "I didn't expect anything less from you or…hey where's your sister?"

As if on cue someone walked through the door mumbling to herself as she entered the kitchen.

"No good late sensei," she muttered. "Hello." Her enthusiasm was lacking as she sat next to her brother.

"Ok we've waited long enough, tell us about your sensei…"

"Actually we're on different teams," Toyo stated.

It's true. It was weird to see twins split up in squads because normally twins work well together and studies had proven that.

"Really well then who gets the wonderful honor of teaching you two? And who else is on your team?" Sasuke asked taking a rice ball as Sakura glared at him, knowing it was futile as he stuck it in his mouth.

"I got Lee-sensei, and I'll be lucky if I can feel my body tomorrow," Toyo stated massaging his sore arms. "Shiro's on my team too, along with Kana…ugh." Toyo shuddered as Sasuke nodded knowing full well the pain of annoying fan girls, not including his wife. "I'm also squad one"

"Squad seven and I'll give you three guesses as to who's my sensei. Number one he's late…"

"Kakashi" they all stated in unison as Amaya nodded.

"Wow, ironic considering he was our sensei and uncle Naruto's as well," Sakura stated as Sasuke nodded.

"Well this looks delicious and all, but I'm really not that hungry I think I'll go for a walk," Amaya stated standing.

"I'd join you, but my legs are jello," Toyo replied as Amaya smirked.

"It's ok, I won't be long, Buhbye!" she said as she left.

"Home for three minutes and gone again," Sakura muttered.

"I think I'm going to go to my room," Toyo stood and instantly fell down. "Apparently the spirit of youth does not run strong in my veins"

:----:

**A/N: Ok so some don't like my sequel. Solution? Just read the first sixteen chapters and don't complain about it! I know the names get a little confusing but I hope they'll become easier soon, and to those who like it and review. You get cookies!**

**Ps- A Side Story: Kakashi the Babysitter…IS NOW OUT!!!**


	19. Strength and Eyesight

**Summary: A New Generation Inhabits the academy, but will their struggles and hardships mimic that of their parents? Or will they be to hard to overcome?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: Parents:SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikaxIno, ItachixOC,  
Kids: Sorry but you'll just have to read and find out lol**

**Warnings: Language, Violence(Maybe?), and severe fangirls and fanboys!**

**Not So Easy, Generation Two**

:----:Chapter Eighteen: Strength and Eyesight :-----:

Walking with her hands in her pockets Amaya slowly made her way to the Konoha forest path. It was a place where she could clear her mind, and get rid of her brother and family for a while. A sanctuary, if you will. Smirking the young girl sat down under the tree, nothing ruining the moment of silence.

"Aya-chan!" a voice called as Amaya winced. Apparently moments of silence can be easily ruined by best friends. "There you are, I was looking all over for you…were you training?" Amaya just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Maybe I was, what's it to you?" she asked as Kaname sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Amaya, we need to find you a boyfriend," she stated as Amaya pushed herself away from her friend.

"Come on Kaname, don't start…"

"Why? Don't tell me you like girls…well I guess that's ok…."

Rolling her eyes a third time in the past three minutes Amaya stared at the tree full of kunai marks.

"I should train, I have a test tomorrow…"

"You're not the only one. Tenten-sensei, told me that we should be prepared for the worst," Kaname stated noticing her friends head droop. "Oh don't worry Aya-chan, you'll be fine. I mean you're the daughter of Sakura Uchiha right?" Amaya nodded as she felt the wind of a kunai pass by her forehead.

"Practice?" Kaname just nodded as the two backed away to give each other attack space.

"You're going down!"

:----:

"Ninja-man, Ninja-man, does what ever a ninja can!" Shiro stated as the grounded boy began to sharpen kunai. Sighing he found that sharpening his tools wasn't really all that interesting. Why did he get grounded anyway? All he did was tell Tsunade-baachan that she had put on a few pounds. Then his mom got all mad. Man this sucked. Smirking that Kyuubi smirk inherited from his father, he reached into his supply drawer and pulled out a short wave walkie-talkie "Toyo you there? Tch."

"Ya, I'm here, dude, but you don't need to make that 'tch' sound, the walkie-talkie does it itself"

"Ya sure thing. Over. Tch"

Sighing at his friends obvious stupidity Toyo shook his head.

"Toyo, dude you have to save me. I'm so grounded and mother has stupid ANBU guarding me, because of _last_ time. You have to come visit me, save me oh awesome friend"

"Man, I'd love to. But the parentals, are on twin watch duty. I swear I've seen the shadow of my mom walk by my room three times. How do you expect me to sneak out?"

"Dude, you're a ninja…"

"Touché…" Toyo muttered as Shiro began to whine.

"Come on man, there's freaking ANBU here. A-N-B-U!"

"Fine I'll be there soon…"

"Victory is mine. Tch."

'_Loser'_ Toyo thought as he put the walkie-talkie down. Making sure he couldn't sense his parents chakra Toyo made his way to the window. Slowly he opened it and made his way to the ground. _'Damn I'm good' _running as fast as he could he failed to notice two people watching him.

"You get to ground him," Sakura stated yawning as Sasuke glared.

"You can count on it…"

:----:

Five in the morning. The time of day the birds tweet, the trains move, and normal people remain sleeping. Why? Because it was way to freaking early for anyone to be up.

Rubbing her eyes Amaya made her way to her dresser and pulled on her ninja outfit, consisting of black baggy pants a tank top and her left hand wrapped in bandages. Grabbing her shinobi forehead protector she headed to the training grounds where they were supposed to meet showing no sign that she was about to fall asleep on the pavement she was walking on.

"Amaya my love. Good morning to you," Amaya mentally pictured herself destroying Leo. He was already confessing his love, and it was only five in the morning. "Today will be great. I will show you that I am worthy to take you on a date, oh yes I the great Leo!"

Tuning the boy out Amaya watched the trees rustle in the wind and then noticed a third presence of chakra. Smirking she saw an out of breath Chimura sitting on the ground.

"Sorry I'm, late."

Breathing hard the boy tried to talk and Amaya almost laughed. Almost.

Soon the minutes turned to hours and three hours passed before the final presence of chakra was found.

"You're late…" Amaya muttered coldly as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya sorry I ended up getting lost on the path of life. However let's not waste time, and we shall begin. Did you all bring your lunches?" Nodding they nodded and placed them by the statue like Kakashi had said. "All right then we shall begin" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two bells.

"Uh, sensei there's only two…" Leo stated as he pointed at the two dangling silver bells. "But there's three of us."

Smirking under his mask Kakashi leaned closer to the somewhat dense student.

"Precisely."

:----:

Sighing the two boys fell to the ground. Eight o' clock. It was way to early. Toyo however felt better since he got to sleep in more than Amaya. Shiro just sighed as they waited for their sensei.

"Man I can't believe we got caught. Our plan was fool proof," Shiro stated as Toyo scoffed.

"Ya except when you forgot I had to get _passed_ the ANBU to get to your room remember? Or the fact there were trap attacks you set up. Or the fact that my parents phoned yours to tell them…"

"Ok so it had a few faults, but we came out fine in the end."

Seeing Kana walk up the trail was enough to make them barf. She was wearing attire not really suited for shinobi and she was checking her make up. Oh yeah. She was definitely going to match Sakura Uchiha. Yup.

"TOYO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Save me!" Toyo yelled as he hid behind Shiro.

"W-what are you doing?" the blonde cried as his best friend sent him the coldest glare he could muster.

"Consider this payback for last night!"

The two tried their hardest to run away. It looked like a cyclone was being created, when finally Lee showed up his smile gleaming.

"Wow. Glad to see you're already getting started on your training. It seems you wake up with the youth running through you," he stated as the three students stopped running and gave the sensei their attention. "Now since you're warmed up we shall start you're test. Only someone who can run 100 laps, do 200 push ups and walk on their hands is qualified to be a ninja! And you must show me your skills as well"

Groaning the three got started. Who knew becoming a ninja was so much work?

:----:

"Tenten sensei what exactly is on this test?" Kaname asked as Tenten turned to her smiling.

"I just want you all to show me you're best skills, and I shall see if you're qualified to become shinobi," she stated. Takao and Yuki just smirked as Kaname sighed and backed up.

"What a drag…"

:----:

"Idiot!" Amaya stated as she and Chimura hid in the trees and Leo started to fight their sensei, all to prove his love for the young girl.

"Amaya there's something weird about Kakashi-sensei's strategy…"

"Ya I noticed that too… Hey where did he go?" she whispered as the two appeared to find a Leo with a black eye.

"I tried to kick him but he disappeared…" he stated as Amaya walked out to the middle of the ground.

'_Above? No, Left? No, Right? No, Below…bingo!_' she thought drawing her fist back.

"Amaya, what are you doing you'll break you're hand!" Chimura shouted as Amaya smirked and brought her fist to the ground. Instantly the force cracked the ground and Kakashi stood there wide eyed. These students were a lot more informed than the last round.

"I see your mother's already taught you that technique huh?"

Smirking Amaya joined the other three members of her squad.

"Tell us why you would only have to bells when there's three of us!" Chimura cried. "Why would you purposely pin us against each other?" Amaya and Leo just looked at him. It had to be true that his IQ was well over 200.

Sighing Kakashi held them out realizing they had in fact been the first squad to ever to figure out the reasoning of the bell test.

"In shinobi missions …"

:----:

"Man we need to hurry or we won't finish…I need more speed!" Toyo stated as he closed his eyes. _'Sharingan!'_ suddenly his pupils turned red and Lee smiled.

'_So the young Uchiha did surpass his father with the activation of sharingan…'_

"I'll bet this race track has traps in it…" Shiro muttered as Toyo smirked.

"So then use the Byakkugan and make sure we don't get our asses fried…"

"Such colorful language my friend. Maybe Auntie Sakura would like to hear…"

"Tell them and you're so dead!" Toyo stated as Shiro shrugged and formed a hand seal. _'Byakkugan'_

"Man this place is rigged like an oil field, they're everywhere…"

"I should be able to fix that…" Kana had finally caught up and this was her ability time. _'Arach beetles'_ she stated as bugs began to crawl under ground and destroy the traps. "No need to thank me…"

"Man she's hot. But those bugs are not!" Shiro stated shivering.

"Ya well she helped us. So hurry up so we can pass. I aint failing this because of you!" Toyo stated as he took off, the sharingan giving him extra speed.

:----:

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Kaname cried as Tenten stood in her spot. "Seems you're caught sensei."

"My turn, water funnel jutsu!" Suddenly Takao created a huge blast of water drenching their sensei. Now was Yuki's turn to show off his taijutsu moves. Finally the clone disappeared and Tenten walked out of the trees.

"Congratulations you three, you pass!"

:----:

"We're……………done…." Toyo muttered completely out of breath as he Shiro and Kana collapsed on the ground.

"Well my youthful students I shall see you tomorrow. You all passed!"

Smirking Toyo and Shiro looked at each other both thinking the same thing. _'Damn straight!'_

:----:

"I'm glad you figured out the plan, however Amaya and Chimura I need to inform you that you have passed," Chimura smirked as Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"What about Leo?"

Leo raised his drooped head to see his _love_ asking about him.

"Well he obviously held you to back did he not...?"

"Actually he gave us the time we needed to figure out your plan, _uncle _ Kakashi," Amaya stated as Kakashi smirked.

"That's true teamwork, and for that…you all pass!"

:----:

**A/N: So this chapter is longer. And more information was said. So please review!**


	20. Misconception

**Summary: A New Generation Inhabits the academy, but will their struggles and hardships mimic that of their parents? Or will they be to hard to overcome?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: Parents:SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikaxIno, ItachixOC,  
Kids: Sorry but you'll just have to read and find out lol**

**Warnings: Language, Violence(Maybe?), and severe fangirls and fanboys!**

**Not So Easy, Generation Two**

:----:Chapter Nineteen: Misconception :-----:

"Go us, we passed, we rule, like ramen, oh yeah!"

Toyo just shook his head at Shiro's lyrics and smiled. He was a genin, a full fledged ninja able to take on full fledged shinobi missions. His thoughts were however stopped when he saw two hands waving furiously in front of him.

"What am I? A plane?" he asked as Shiro snickered.

"Sure!"

A loud 'smack' was heard as Shiro rubbed the ever growing lump now forming on his head.

"Hey Shiro did you know that Kana could control bugs?"

"Of course, Yusubai's are cousins to the Aburame's, wow I actually know something you don't huh Toyo?"

'_Probably just used your damn Byakkugan!'_ Toyo thought as he noticed the familiar girl walking ahead of them. _'All right operation: Scare Kaname!'_ Toyo slowly hid his chakra as he walked quietly towards the unsuspecting girl. _'All right, three, two…'_

"I can tell you're there Toyo," Kaname said as she turned around to see Toyo shocked. "You might want to try hiding your chakra sooner!"

"Smart ass," he muttered in return as Shiro high fived the brown eyed shinobi. Kaname just smirked as a thought came to her mind.

"Say where's your sister?"

"How should I know?"

"Well you are her twin, don't you two have that special twin relationship where you know where each other are at all times?"

"What gave you that idea?" Toyo asked as he and Shiro raised their eyebrows. Kaname just shrugged as Toyo shook his head. "Well it doesn't matter cause I have no idea where she is. Then again she does have uncle Kakashi as a sensei, so she could be days late…"

"Wait, Amaya-chan got Kakashi? Why didn't she tell me that last night?"

"Does she ever tell anyone anything?" Shiro asked.

"True, my friend, very true," Toyo stated. "Well I better head back, dad promised to train with me today. If I see her I'll tell her to find you Kaname-chan!"

The blonde haired boy and his female friend stood there looking at each other.

"Wanna train?"

"Sure…"

:----:

"Amaya-chan, we passed, and now we can spend all of our time together, then get married, oh the beautiful children we will have!"

Amaya was at the point of a low growl as she twirled a very _sharp_ kunai within her fingers. She was getting really tired of Leo's antics and one more word and he was…

"And we'll die together holding hands!"

Dead.

"People might in fact notice the most annoying kid ever is missing," Chimura stated, as Amaya almost fell on her face due to shock.

"Ya, well sometimes there are sacrifices I'm willing to make," she replied as Chimura smirked. Suddenly Leo stopped his ranting and his eyes widened.

"Man, I need to head home, I'm so dead. Goodbye Chimura, Amaya-tenshi!"

The lesser of two evils had left and now standing all alone was a boy with a severe crush and a girl with an attitude. Chimura just coughed and laughed nervously as Amaya rolled her eyes. Why were guys such dweebs. She wasn't an idiot. In fact she knew that many shinobi had there eyes on her, everywhere she walked their perverted gazes would follow and it drove her insane. She also knew that Chimura was different than most of the guys she met, and she also knew that he liked her…a lot.

"Let's head home ok?" she asked knowing he lived in the same direction. Chimura just nodded dumbly as he followed. It was a silent yet pleasant walk as they passed the small shops of Konoha. The sun had just begun to set when Chimura began to talk.

"Amaya is it true that the Uchiha clan was murdered?"

Amaya just turned to face him with a quizzical look occupying her face. It had been years since anyone brought up the Uchiha massacre that her uncle was framed for. In fact, she didn't even know that much about it. Her father tended to stray from the topic.

"Ya."

"I heard that your uncle was framed for it, but it was really someone else…do you know who?"

"Nope. Otou-san and Okaa-san tend to stray from the topic," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Amaya just turned to him with her hands in her pockets as he stopped noticing her sudden switch of direction.

"You know, you have to be the worst conversation starter ever!"

"You should talk, I barely hear you speak…" Chimura muttered.

"So I don't like to talk? What's the big deal? My dumbass brother does it enough too… Oh my god, I was supposed to go training with him and my dad…ah sayonara Chimura," she stated before running towards her house as Chimura smiled. _'She really is something'_

He turned around and walked back to his house. Opening the door he quietly made his way towards his room before he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Did you find anything out?"

Chimura turned to face the man who was questioning him before removing the hand from his shoulder.

"No, nothing more than before!"

"You're on the same team as her and still there is nothing. You're completely useless!"

"Look, I can't just do _it_. Everyone will get suspicious, besides if you would've done the job right in the first place we wouldn't be here!"

"And if it wasn't for them, you're father and my master would still be living isn't that right boy!"

Chimura just walked up the stairs as the man began to speak.

"You can't deny it boy. Your snake like personality will begin to grow, you'll be just like him in time…"

:----:

"Hokage-sama, I think you should see this…"

Naruto turned to face the ANBU as he pulled the scroll from his hand as his eyes widened.

"How can the sound be over the limit of shinobi?"

"I'm not sure sir. All we know is that they continue to grow even though we've told them to cease. The Kazekage is calling for an assumed war. That's all the information I have Hokage-sama…"

"I see you're dismissed."

Naruto just sighed as he sat down, only a few moments passed and he was not alone.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, do you think there is chance Orochimaru is alive?"

Hinata was shocked. She had been there the day Itachi had brought his head back and assumed nothing more could be done and the leaf village was rid of their greatest foe.

"His head was brought back separated from his body, I don't think even the legendary snake sannin could've survived that, why? What's going on?"

Naruto just sighed.

"It's nothing…"

But really all he felt was that it was something…and he didn't like it at all.

:----:

"Come on Toyo is that all you got?" Sasuke smirked as his son smirked right back.

"Far from it dad!"

Toyo charged at his dad as Ayame, Sakura and Itachi watched from the sidelines.

"One of these days they're going to be on the brink of death due to chakra exhaustion and I refuse to help them!" Sakura stated as Ayame laughed and held her sleeping daughter.

"Agreed, it seems they take after one another in the fact they are both foolish," Itachi stated as Sakura laughed and Sasuke shot his older brother a cold glare.

"They truly are twins huh?" Sakura asked as Itachi nodded.

"Speaking of twins, where is my niece?" Ayame asked as Sakura shrugged.

"Good question. The genin exam should've finished a few hours ago…"

:----:

Amaya ran as fast as her chakra would carry her. Yet for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. Turing around she didn't see anything, assuming it was just her nerves she took one step foreword before sensing it…a chakra signature.

"Whose there?" she asked as she followed the signature that seemed to be circling her.

"My name shouldn't matter…"

That voice. It was so familiar, yet she couldn't place it.

"You've been following me for a good twelve minutes…" She didn't want to go home incase they were after something and right now she was in the open streets so he wouldn't try anything right?

"So you noticed me huh?"

"Your about as good as a hippo hiding in a palm tree…" she muttered a his chakra disappeared and he, clad in a mask with a otogakure headband, appeared in front of her.

"You were saying?"

"Ok a banana in a palm tree," she stated as she tried to punch him but he grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened as she tried her best to make as much noise as possible to attract attention.

"It's no use, I already calculated it. The time of day and the occupancy of these buildings means that no one can hear you…"

Wait a minute calculated? Amaya's eyes widened as he whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Amaya-chan…"

:----:

Three hours.

Amaya should've been home three hours ago and sakura's motherly instincts were kicking in.

"Sasuke go and find your daughter!"

"She'll be fine Sakura, she's a shinobi now, if anything I would worry more about Toyo."

"Ouch dad, that hurt," Toyo laughed but suddenly got a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had everyone's attention do to the fact he stopped laughing so abruptly. "Dad…please go find Amaya…" Sasuke only nodded as they all walked to the front door only to see Naruto and an out of breath Hinata and Shiro.

"Dobe?"

"Amaya-chan's missing!"

:----:

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Wow, that was an ok chapter lol. Long enough? And I know you all hate that cliffy…and the news I'm about to tell you isn't much better. **

**My computer is seriously a piece of shit. And it has this really gay rabid virus that I cannot get rid of, so if it crashes I will not be able to update. However I will be getting a new computer within the month so no worries k?**

**Also as a side note… Any k-pop fans here like DBSK and Super Junior? If so comment, and if not download there songs…they're freakin sweet!**


	21. Afraid

**Summary: A New Generation Inhabits the academy, but will their struggles and hardships mimic that of their parents? Or will they be to hard to overcome?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: Parents:SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikaxIno, ItachixOC,  
Kids: Sorry but you'll just have to read and find out lol**

**Warnings: Language, Violence(Maybe?), and severe fangirls and fanboys!**

**Not So Easy, Generation Two**

:----:Chapter Twenty: Afraid-----:

The walls were less entertaining than he had at first thought. Chimura sat there his mind wandering to the overly punctual, slightly obsessive raven haired girl on his squad. Amaya was like no one he had ever met before, and it was also against his entire soul to feel the way he did about her. Starting back when he was little Chimura had never known his father, but had grown up in the hands of his father's predecessor…Kabuto. Since he was a young boy all he heard was how the Uchiha's had murdered his father, and how it was his job to help Kabuto get back both the sounds master and the young boys dad, the only way to achieve that? By gathering someone with the key ingredient, someone who possessed the one thing most feared by Kabuto…the sharingan.

'_I guess tomorrow is the day I must act and finally bring this plan into motion…however to do something to Amaya might take more will power than I have…"_

Three knocks on the door soon drew him from his thoughts as he walked to it. Opening it, he was soon gasping for air at the stone eyes now glaring down at him while holding him against the wall.

"Where's Amaya?"

The tone that the boy was talking in was enough to make even the fiercest of Shinobi run for the hills. Chimura's eyes just widened at the question as he looked to see the possible outcomes of the situation. However as he had thought, the boy hadn't come alone, in his company were Shiro, Kaname, and Leo, and unfortunately even he wasn't skilled enough to take them all on.

"I'm only asking one more time, where is my _little sister?"_

The words little sister came out more fiercely than the rest of his sentence as Chimura gasped for air as he tried to respond.

"I have…no idea…" he managed as he fell to the ground holding his throat. "What makes you think I would know where she is…?" he was glaring at the Uchiha boy, but Toyo glowered back twice as hard.

"Call it twin intuition," he muttered.

"Toyo, he doesn't know where she is…" Kaname stated as Shiro nodded.

"I can feel it too, besides his heart rate hasn't increased or anything, best knock it off before our parents find out we got muddled up in their business…"

"Their business? Ha, my little sister, my _twin_ is missing and they say it's not our business," Toyo stood and turned. "What ever the case I'll find her first, and when I do, if I find out it had to do with you in any way, consider yourself among the dead…"

The four walked from the house as Chimura held his throat with a low growl escaping through.

"Ka_buto_…"

:----:

Brick. Lots and lots of brick.

Amaya sat with her arms across her legs as best she could. She had woken up to find herself in a stone room, cold as ice surrounded by old dead bones and shackles that cut off her chakra.

'_If this is someone's sick idea of a vacation, I would have just settled for the water country,'_ she thought as the bones hanging from the shackles next to hers began to sway in the wind. _'I think the bones are more lively than I am…'_ that final thought was the last she could think of at the moment when footsteps neared the cage she had called home for eight hours now. The man was familiar, it was the same guy who had knocked her unconscious last night, and she felt no need whatsoever to speak to him at _all_.

"And how's our little sharingan princess doing?'

'_Sharingan? What does that have to do with anything?'_ she thought but didn't mutter a single syllable.

"I see, so you're the strong silent type huh?"

"I figured since you knew so much about the Uchiha's that you'd know I have stubbornness strung through my DNA," she stated coolly.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Master Kabuto and Master Chimura haven't stated any reasons to keep you alive," he told her as Amaya's eyes held sadness.

Chimura was a part of this? She should've known.

She was roughly lifted up as her shackles were removed from the wall, allowing her only to walk. Held in the grip of the Shinobi in front of her Amaya followed, not that she really had a choice, and soon the came to the destination, a room with a chair, and jars filled with what looked like human body parts. Amaya shuddeed from the eerie feeing the room gave off as an unseen voice began to speak.

"Thank you, that is all"

Soon the giant Shinobi left the room, and Amaya felt a wave of relief wash over her, however that feeling didn't last long. Someone walked towards her, his face was pale and his small glasses made his face look even more sinister...she was in trouble.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Amaya-chan," he stated as Amaya smirked.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine..." Sarcasm came like venom from her voice as the man gave a hollow laugh.

"Just like your father," he stated drawing a kunai and pressing it against her throat. "To arrogant for your own good..."

Amaya gulped as she felt the cold blade lift off her throat.

"Why am I here?"

"Such a bold question to begin our day with don't you think?"

"Nah, it was bold when you kidnapped me from Konoha. You know that the Hokage will come after you, not to mention my parents, so all three legendary sannin will be on your ass," she stated wondering how lame she sounded.

"Oh believe me, by the time they get here, the only thing they'll find is you with your eyes carved out, lying lifeless on the floor."

Amaya froze as realization dawned on her. They were after her clans gift, the sharingan, and what a dissapointment it would be when they found out they kidnapped the wrong twin. Amaya was born like her mother, extreme ability to control her chakra, not to mention medical talent, but lacked in her father's kekei genkai feild...the situation, just got a whole lot worse.

"And what if I don't have the gift, the legendary sharingan?"

"Than we'll use you as bait and lure your pathetic family here. I will bring back my master, Orochimaru will live once again! Take her away!"

The same shinobi as before walked in the room and began to drag Amaya back. She was frozen. A living popsicle. Orochimaru was a name she had heard often, and even in denying her fathers wishes, she went against his rules and looked up all the information she could. She knew the true past, Orochimaru had framed her uncle for killing the entire Uchiha clan and also used her father to try and bring about the worlds end.

She was finally drawn back to reality when the cold stone of the ground hit her skin and a laugh esaped the man locking her in place. She looked towards the bones as the man lowered his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Kabuto-sama will kill you before you hit that point"

Amaya froze once again as the man left and tears escaped her eyes. She was afraid, very, very afraid.

:----:

"Listen Toyo, freaking out isn't going to bring Amaya-chan back," Kaname stated watching Toyo pace his room. "It's not like we can go after her, who knows where she is, or who took her for that matter"

"There's something though, like if we're close enough I can feel her presence, I lied before, whenever she get's hurt, or feels an intense emotion, it's like i feel it too"

"Maybe we should try," Shiro stated as Kaname and Toyo looked at him. "I over heard my dad talking to Uncle Sasuke. My father refuses to send out Shinobi untill we understand what's going on, but if we wait, couldn't it end up being to late?"

"Then it's settled, we're going to rescuse her!"

:----:

**A/N: Gah. It's soooooo short. Sue me. I'm serious this is pathetic. However i have no computer, and i'm stuck borrowing my sisters and it doesnt have microsoft word so its on word pad. Problem? no spell check! So if theres alot of mistakes please forgive me. And i promise the next time i update it will be wayyyyyy longer, and i just had to put something up because i'm going on holidays tomorow so absolutely no computer. I'm extremely sorry but pelase still review!**


	22. Operation Save Her

**Summary: A New Generation Inhabits the academy, but will their struggles and hardships mimic that of their parents? Or will they be to hard to overcome?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: Parents:SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikaxIno, ItachixOC,  
Kids: Sorry but you'll just have to read and find out lol**

**Warnings: Language, Violence(Maybe?), and severe fangirls and fanboys!**

**Not So Easy, Generation Two**

:----:Chapter Twenty One: Operation Save her-----:

Sasuke watched his wife cook dinner and noticed that every three seconds her eyes would fly to the door, as if hoping, Amaya would come through it. He knew how Sakura felt, because he hadn't felt this scared since the final battle with Orochimaru when they tricked him into thinking his children were dead. And now Amaya was missing, and he couldn't even do anything about it.

"Sasuke, will you call Toyo for supper please?"

Sakura's voice was lacking the usual child-like enthusiasm that she had and Sasuke nodded and beckoned his son to come and eat.

Toyo slowly made his way to the kitchen, hoping his parents failed to notice the meeting going on in his room only moments ago. Taking his place at the dining table everyone began to eat, the silence was practically unbearable. Toyo looked at his mother and then to his father, they were acting so calm…and it bugged him.

"Why aren't we going to find her!" He yelled slamming his chopsticks down on the table.

"Toyo!"

Toyo glared at his father as Sakura spoke.

"We don't know what we're up against and Naruto doesn't want the whole village to think Orochimaru has returned or something, so we're trying to keep quiet. You just don't understand…"

"Oh I understand completely. We're the Uchiha clan, shouldn't we do something. Or is the clan nothing more than a lie. I miss my twin, and I'm going to get her back, even if the so called legendary sannin won't!"

Toyo stomped to his room and as he closed the door pulled the walkie-talkie from its spot on the wall.

"Shiro, tonight we go and get my sister!"

:----:

Chimura was not exactly happy, in fact he was far from it. Walking swiftly from corridor to corridor he had finally reached his destination and to his surprise the man he was looking for wasn't alone.

"Kabuto!"

"Ah master Chimura. I shall leave you and Kabuto-sama to talk"

Kabuto smirked at the glare Chimura was giving him, which made the teenager glare even harder.

"Something bugging you Chi-kun?"

"You're a fucking bastard. It was my job to get Amaya and you had to go against the plan! I should just destroy you right now!" Chimura was growling and the amusement on Kabuto's face continued to grow. "What's so amusing?"

"You weren't acting, and any longer and we wouldn't be able to bring back Orochimaru-sama. Tomorrow the ritual must take place, and she is the only way to make that happen. We must bring back your father at all costs!"

"My father? I barely know who you're taking about, yet you make him out to be a god."

"Orochimaru was a god!"

"From what I hear he's far from it!"

Chimura walked out of the room just incase he did something he might regret. Walking down the hallway he noticed the cells and slowly made his way towards the one with the girl who was slightly whimpering.

:----:

"Toyo?" Kaname asked watching her friend pace. She and Shiro could both tell that Toyo's thinking was clouded, how were three gennin supposed to get Amaya back when she was taken so easily. "Toyo, I think we should talk with our parents, or at least get more of us…"

"Are you stupid! If we talk to our parents they'll just ignore us, and anymore of us and we'd be easily spotted."

"Toyo calm down, you don't need to get mad at her!" Shiro yelled surprising both his friends. "If you want to go find Amaya-chan, then we'll come with you, but we need a plan…"

"That, I believe I can help with," Kaname stated as she grabbed a stick and began to draw in the dirt. "I did some research and this so called hide out of Orochimaru's was once guarded by many Shinobi, but most left so we stand a pretty good chance there. However the inside is like a maze filled with more traps than you could imagine, this is Shiro's expertise. He can use his byakkugan and scope the place out. If it comes down to it, I can immobilize the attacks with the shadow possession jutsu and Toyo you can go rescue Amaya."

"Sounds good to me…"

"Me too, so now we commence operation save Amaya-chan!" Shiro stated and the three headed towards the hide out of Orochimaru, determined, and ready for anything.

:----:

"What do you mean they left!?" Sakura yelled as Naruto shook his head.

"They went after Amaya, and I don't blame them. I was being to cautious before and now they're about to risk their lives…"

"So we're going after them?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks like team seven is back…" Naruto muttered.

:----:

The cell was cold and she was freezing. She forced herself to stop crying since the tears were making her even colder, and she was an Uchiha, and they don't cry. Looking up she took a good look at the shackles that cut off her chakra as a plan swept through her. _'All I need is one cuff off and I'm out of here.'_ She began to pull as hard as she could and knew pulling it from the wall wasn't about to happen. She then began to wriggle her wrists until she heard a small gasp and turned towards the bars with a harsh glare.

"Chimura!" She spat as he opened the cell.

Hanging his head low he walked towards her and kneeled so he was at her level.

"I'm sorry…"

"So you were the mastermind behind this situation!" She stated and began to wriggle her wrists again. "What's the plan anyways? Sharingan? Why do you need it?"

"Apparently to resurrect my father…"

Amaya froze. His father? Orochimaru was Chimura's dad…but how? Amaya could feel her wrist slowly coming out of the shackle and knew she was almost done.

"I never meant to involve you Amaya-chan, I tried to stall, but Kabuto got ahead of me. He wants the eyes that you and your brother possess…"

Amaya smirked as her wrist came free and sent the chakra to it.

"Here's some news for you Chimura-kun…I don't possess it!"

Amaya knocked his unconscious and broke the other shackle off.

"I'm back!" she stated. Suddenly Amaya wasn't standing there but was unconscious on the floor with Chimura standing over her. "Kabuto, you're mine!"

:----:

**A/N: Gah short. Sorry, but I have more bad news. Only 4-5 more chapters left in this story. Yes I know so please review and don't hate me…**


	23. We’re In!

**Summary: A New Generation ****Inhabits**** the academy, but will their struggles and hardships mimic that of their parents? Or will they be ****too**** hard to overcome?**

**Disclaimer: I do ****Not**** Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: Parents****:SasukexSakura****, NarutoxHinata, ShikaxIno, ItachixOC,****Kids: Sorry but you'll just have to read and find out lol**

**Warnings: Language, ****Violence(****Maybe?), and severe fangirls and fanboys!**

**Not So Easy, Generation Two**

:----:Chapter Twenty Two: We're In!:-----:

Toyo, Kaname and Shiro were moving in closer than ever on the hideout once home to a legendary sannin. Moving swiftly for hours they had travelled quite a distance with Shiro's Byakkugan helping all the way. Finally they had arrived, also knowing the three secondary sannin were only hours behind them. Shiro smirked as his overly pale eyes scanned the abandoned hut.

"You sure weren't exaggerating Kaname-chan!" He stated noticing that something was stopping his kekei genkai from viewing further into the cave. "There's a chakra barrier, I can't see anything past the second wall!"

"Just our luck..."

"Well are you boys going to sit there sulking or are we going to go rescue Amaya-chan?"

Toyo and Shiro looked down to see Kaname standing near the entrance in a crouching position. Turning to look at each other they both nodded and headed in after their friend and sister.

:----:

_Chimura _ walked down the corridors completely lost. Why completely lost? Well, Amaya was a master of genjutsu, even without the sharingan and made it appear as though she were knocked out in the cell, where in fact Chimura was unconscious. Smirking lightly to herself she finally saw someone and thought it was the perfect time to ask directions.

"Ah, Chimura-sama, it's a pleasure to see you!"

"Same to you, would you happen to know where Kabuto is?" She tried to disguise the venom dripping from her words as the guards were more than willing to hand over the information she so desperately wanted. This was it, the final showdown, and she had never felt more excited and more scared in her life.

"Come in Chimura-kun..."

Amaya was slightly startled, had she copied his chakra signature exactly? Because either Kabuto was faking the situation or she was better at it then she thought. Taking a chance and knowing the probability that this was a trap, she walked into the room disgusted at what she saw.

Bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. And not just full human specimens, but parts locked in jars, fingers on display and internal organs out for all to view. Keeping herself from releasing her stomach contents, Amaya straightened and walked in closer to her biggest foe.

"Ah, back already after our little fight Chimura-kun?"

Amaya was startled and knew it showed on her face. She was about to reply but the cold blade of a kunai was against her throat as she smirked.

"Saw through the rouse, I should expect more from a man who almost destroyed my parents," She stated as Kabuto added more pressure to the kunai almost drawing blood.

"I should give you more credit, Amaya-hime, for you seem to be well informed of the past. I also must apologize, Chimura never wanted to do this to you, it was all me, you Uchiha's, your entire family will die and I will use the sharingan you're brother possesses to resurrect my master!"

Suddenly the Amaya that Kabuto was holding exploded and he dodged just in time.

"You should give me more credit Kabuto," she stated smirking as she formed the dragon seal. "I'll give you a taste of something I learned...never make me out to be any less magnificent than my brother..."

:----:Flashback (9 years old):----:

"Settle down class," Iruka cried helplessly as Shiro and Toyo began throwing paper air planes at each other and Leo was trying to kiss Amaya who was silently pleading with Kaname to save her.

"Come one Kaname-chan, help me!" she cried as Kaname laughed.

"Leo, please leave her alone..."

"But Amaya-chan my love for you is like a flower blossoming..."

Amaya sighed and then noticed two guys walking towards her who definitely could save her from her dyer situation.

"Hey, leave my little sister alone," Toyo stated as Amaya scowled. She hated when he called her little sister. Shiro was laughing and Amaya hit him over the head. Soon Iruka was at the point of exploding, his face was so red, so they all began to listen to their sensei.

"I have the results of our latest exam, and once again Amaya-chan has placed first."

Amaya blushed and then looked down at the dirty looks everyone was giving her.

"And once again, Toyo and Shiro have the lowest marks," he stated as Shiro rolled his eyes and Toyo smirked. Amaya just shook her head at her brothers antics and decided she wouldn't say anything about it, not like she ever did.

Kaname and Shiro waved goodbye to their friends as they reached the Uchiha mansion steps. Walking inside they soon found themselves enveloped in arms that belonged to their mother.

"So how did you do?"

Amaya passed her mom her paper and Sakura smiled at her. Amaya felt proud whenever her mother smiled, it was so pretty it would boost anyone's ego.

"Toyo?"

He, however reluctantly handed over his sheet as Sakura sighed.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to learn a few things from your sister..."

"Why would I learn anything from her, she can't even get the sharingan," Toyo stated coldly as Amaya shoved him.

"You don't have to be such a jerk!"

Amaya ran to her room as Sakura shot her son a glare.

"You apologize to your sister right now young man. When your father get's home he will not be happy with you!"

Toyo just shrugged and walked to his room.

He knew that was hitting low, even for him. The sharingan was a sensitive subject for Amaya, since no women in the Uchiha clan had ever possessed it before.

Amaya hated the fact she was smarter than Toyo and couldn't even take in the blood line trait her clan was so proud of. So she focused her energy on training, mastering the basics and soon mastering what her mother had learned at fifteen. She was brilliant. A mix of both Sakura's book smarts and Sasuke's Ninja smarts.

Laying her head back on her pillow she sighed and was almost asleep when a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in..." She muttered as Sasuke entered and sat on the end of her bed.

"Hey princess, you're mom told me everything," he stated brushing her hair out of her face as Amaya moved to face away from him. "Sometimes, your brother can't control what he says, but he didn't mean it I can promise you that."

"Why can't I get the sharingan?"

"It's a mystery to me and even Itachi, and there's nothing I can do about that, but never forget this," Sasuke stated kissing her forehead. "You will always be as amazing as your brother..."

:----: End:----:

"Man this place is creepy," Kaname stated as she picked a slug off of her sleeve.

"I see five people ahead, they seem to be tied up and one is unconscious," Shiro stated as the others picked up the pace.

"What happened?"

There were five guards all tied up. And it was a specific knot and a specific breathing pattern belonging to only one person.

"Hey guys look!"

Everyone turned towards Kaname's voice and saw that Chimura was in the cell and was moving slightly.

"Chimura-kun?"

He sat up and looked at everyone with his eyes soon widening.

"Where is Amaya-chan?"

"I don't know we were hoping you could tell us!"

And then a scream rang through the walls...

:----:

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long, but this story is starting to hit it's ending point and it's getting harder and harder to pull out ideas, the next two chapters will be a battle then an epilogue so please review!**


	24. Challenge

Okie Dokie.

I know i haven't updated any thing for like weeks.

However i pose this to all my wonderful and talented reviewers.

I probably won't be able to update...so i was wondering if anyone would feel up to drawing the scenes and OC's as you see them in the stories; "Not so easy", "Recursion", and "Actually I Am". You can send you're beautiful idea's to my email which is found on my profile page...and for those not interested in this... I will update within the next week, I hope.

Thanks so much. You're lovely Author...xoEnviousLust


	25. Final: Not so Easy

**Summary: A New Generation ****Inhabits**** the academy, but will their struggles and hardships mimic that of their parents? Or will they be too hard to overcome?**

**Disclaimer: I do ****Not**** Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: Parents****:SasukexSakura****, NarutoxHinata, ShikaxIno, ****ItachixOC,Kids****: Sorry but you'll just have to read and find out lol**

**Warnings: Language, ****Violence(****Maybe?), and severe fangirls and fanboys!**

**Not So Easy, Generation Two**

:----:Chapter Twenty Three: Not So Easy :-----:

Speed.

Sasuke knew that was what they lacked at this point in time. Toyo and Shiro were fast, and there was the probability that they were also using blood replenishing pills to increase their speed. Concentrating on his movements he continued to run until his wife who had been following behind quiet with worry spoke.

"Sasuke-kun...what if we're too late?" She asked almost as though she were asking herself.

"Don't worry Sakura-tenshi...they'll be fine!"

"I really don't mean to interrupt, however the hideout is coming into view," Naruto stated as Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other and began to increase their speed even further. "Hey wait up...my son's there too..."

:----:

"Bastard!" Amaya spat as she noticed the deep gash on her stomach that was starting to turn slightly green around the edge. Amaya winced as Kabuto shackled her against the wall.

"Now, now Amaya-chan, I believe this is the part where you start to beg for mercy, cry, and do many other things to try and save yourself..."

"Like hell I will."

"Very well, the poison that was on the kunai will kill you soon enough..."

Amaya watched Kabuto smirk as he turned towards the computer screen. She had screwed up on her last attack. While she was in flashback mode, she had yet to notice that Kabuto had switched himself with a clone and being so wound up in destroying him, she failed to notice it till it was too late. She continued to watch her wound with the most consideration. She was a basic medical ninja, and she also knew that this type of poison was supposed to spread slowly from your fingertips to your heart causing immense pain and eventually death.

"I know you're analyzing that poison, however the antidote is on me, so to get it, someone must kill me and the chances of that happening are slim to none..."

"The Hokage destroyed you with the rasengan did he not...if that's so why are you here?" Amaya stated as she yet again winced from the wound.

"I am a medical ninja, and a very skilled one at that. Now however, all I have to do is wait for your brother to show up, and once he does Chimura-kun will destroy him and the sharingan eyes will be mine..."

:----:

"Kabuto must have her..."

"Kabuto...what do you mean?" Kaname asked as Chimura began to run through the many hallways.

Toyo, Shiro and Kaname didn't even think twice as they dashed behind him.

"Toyo, they're getting close."

Toyo only nodded knowing that their parents must be close if Shiro could sense them with Byakkugan. They had finally reached a room and all walked inside, however the only thing inside were wires and a bed.

"Damn it!" Chimura cried as he brought his fist to the wall. If Kabuto wasn't holding her here then where? Unless...

"Toyo, you can't come any further..."

"The hell I won't, that's my baby sister that nutcase is holding..."

"I understand but..."

"You understand my ass, if it wasn't for you then my family wouldn't be involved in this!" Toyo screamed as Kaname winced.

"Toyo calm down already," Shiro muttered.

"Yes, you two can argue all you want but that won't save Amaya-chan!" Kaname stated as she turned to Chimura. "Now where do you think that Kabuto man is holding her?"

"It must be in the third wing, seven levels over..."

"Third wing seven levels over right?" Kaname asked as Chimura nodded. "I'll disguise myself as Toyo and wait for the sannin, then I can lead them to the fight, Toyo disguise yourself as me, that way it will take a second glance for that Kabuto person to know you're an Uchiha..."

"But Kaname-chan..." Shiro muttered as Kaname looked at him.

"You go with Toyo. We're all Amaya has right now, and all this talking is only wasting more time. I trust you guys..."

And with that said everyone went their separate ways.

"This way," Chimura stated as they made their way down even more hallways. It was quiet which in turn made Toyo think.

"Where are all the guards?"

"This once was Orochimaru's hideout, but that was until he died, so everyone abandoned except about five or so guards and Kabuto, so we really have nothing to worry about..."

"Hmmm, this Orochimaru guy doesn't seem all that powerful," Shiro muttered.

"You'd be surprised all the terrible things that man did," Chimura stated and shuddered at the thought.

Finally they were at a large stone door and Chimura growled.

"This is it!"

:----:

"Well Amaya-chan it seems as though we have a visitor!"

Amaya was barely hanging onto her consciousness however that statement caused her eyes to widen. Her eyes grew to be even more like saucers when she recognized the chakra outside the door.

"Kabuto!" One voice rang, a very familiar feminine voice.

"Kaname-chan?" Amaya asked but at a second glance she could tell that chakra signature matched her own. _'__Onii__-chan...'_ she thought before losing to her wound.

"AMAYA!" Chimura rang out and as he tried to run towards her an ugly white haired man in glasses stood before him.

"Not so fast Chimura-kun," He stated pulling out a kunai. "I should have done this long ago!"

Chimura dodged the kunai attack and began to think of a plan, however Shiro and Toyo, though he was disguised as Kaname, took action.

"Byakkugan!"

"Ah, so you're the son of that pathetic little girl and that annoying Naruto-baka..."

"Don't ever insult my mother or father like that..." Shiro stated as he ran towards Kabuto and began with basic gentle fist attacks.

"Why can't you two wait till I think of something!" Chimura cried as Toyo smirked.

"Here's a better idea, Shiro and I will get that bastard, you save my sister..."

Chimura only nodded as he went towards Amaya. He noticed the green coloured wound on her side as he pulled her from the shackles. _'Poison?__ But where's the antidote?'_ He began looking around frantically at the shelves trying to find something that looked like it could heal.

"It's no use Chimura-kun, I have the only antidote, and by now her life is slipping away..." Kabuto threw Shiro into the wall as Kaname turned into Toyo.

"This will be the last time you ever insult the Uchiha's!" He stated releasing his sharingan. "And as for my eyes, you can't have them!"

"C-chi-mura..." Amaya stated as she began to convulse.

"There's only one way to save you..." Chimura thought as hand seals began to form on his hands and Kabuto noticed and laughed.

"Fool, you'd give your life to save that girl, a girl who was unable to unlock the sharingan, she was a weak ninja and you're an idiot for loving her..."

Toyo noticed the green chakra on Chimura's hands and turned to Kabuto with Shiro at his side.

"Ready Shiro?"

"I'm always ready..."

"Looks like this is your last day of life!"

"Combine Ninja art: Chidori no Rasengan!"

Kabuto's eyes widened as he saw the lightening blade converge with an attack created by the fourth hokage. _'__Orochimaru__-sama, I am sorry I have failed you...' _ That was the last thought Kabuto ever had as his body disintegrated in the blast.

"We did it.." Shiro muttered as a 'thump' caused their attention to turn to Chimura who was collapsed on the floor and Amaya who's eyes were fluttering open.

She didn't even acknowledge anyone's presence as she noticed Chimura's limp body on the floor.

"Chimura!"

:----:

"This way!" Kaname stated as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura followed her.

"When we get home, you're all grounded..." Sakura muttered as they finally reached the doors. Yet what was on the other side was a surprised to all of them.

There was no Kabuto, Only Shiro and Toyo who were huddled around Amaya who was holding Chimura in her arms.

"You idiot," She muttered through her sobs as Toyo and Shiro stood keeping their eyes downcast from the gazes of their father's.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Sasuke said to Toyo as they walked out of the room.

"I want a full report, and try to keep this from your mother," Naruto stated as Shiro nodded and followed him out with Kaname leaving only Sakura and Amaya in the room.

"Amaya-hime..."

"Stop it!" Amaya stated as Sakura looked shocked. "I am nothing like a princess, if it wasn't for me Chimura would still be alive!"

"Amaya...there's something I need to tell you..."

"What mom?" Amaya practically hissed as Sakura took a deep breath.

"Chimura, he suffered from a disease. His immune system attacked his bone structures. I am surprised he even survived this long..."

"Chimura...he was sick?" Amaya thought as Sakura nodded.

"When he came to see me at the hospital two months ago, his bones were so brittle, he should've been unable to support himself, but he told me there was something he had to tell someone before he could die..."

"And now, because of me, we'll never know what that is," Amaya stated icily as Sakura sighed. There was no point in trying to get through to Amaya. For now she would let her daughter get the grief and sorrow out of her system.

"Come now, let's go," Sakura stated helping Amaya up.

_'Don't worry Chimura-kun... When I am a __full__ fledged ninja, I'll fight...I'll fight for you!'_

:----:

**A/N: The end. Yes that's the end of the story. If it's a crappy ending ****i**** apologize. However I haven't been sleeping and yesterday I was diagnosed as an insomniac. Joy. There will be an ****epilogue**** to this story, once ****i**** have time and perhaps sleep. So please review and ****continue to read stories...their good for you!**


End file.
